Just Human
by mk-chan160
Summary: O amor não é perfeito. Então quem foi que disse que a pessoa amada deveria ser? Conheça O amor a partir da perspectiva de um adolescente. Talvez não um amor inocente, nem o maior de todos os tempos, mas um amor entre dois simples humanos. NOTA DA AUTORA!
1. Chapter 1

**Oiiiiiiiiiiii, pessoal!!**

**Olha quem apareceu?**

**Sou eu sim, a maluca que ainda não conseguiu acabar o ultimo capitulo de sua short-fic e estar aqui escrever outra já. **

**Como podem ver, estou aqui com mais uma GaaSaku, e espero que não se decepcionem com ela.**

**AVISO: Eu ainda não sei se devo ou não continuar essa historia, foi apenas uma idéia que eu tive nos últimos dias, e tive vontade de escrever. **

**AVISO2: Gaara meio OOC.**

**Just Human**

Minha historia começa com uma garota, e acredito que termina com uma garota. Para mim, a garota mais perfeita do mundo. Não porque ela era perfeita em si, e sim, por seus milhares de defeitos, por parecer humana, é que ela é a mais perfeita de todas. Acho que disse a palavra perfeita muitas vezes, né?Aonde eu estava? Ah sim, a garota perfeita. Calma, não começarei de novo, apenas disse isso para encher o saco de vocês.

Voltando. Eu falei com ela exatamente 3 vezes. Na primeira vez, tudo aconteceu de uma maneira tão rápida que fez com que eu me pegasse varias vezes pensando: "Aquilo aconteceu mesmo?". Pois bem, deixem-me contar como tudo aconteceu então.

_Eu estava indo para o supermercado perto da minha casa fazer compras, obviamente. No caminho, vi um grupo de crianças, todas olhando para o alto de uma arvore, e uma delas parecia que havia andado chorando. Me aproximei mais por curiosidade pelo que estava acontecendo, do que por preocupação pelo menino com olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Não sou um cara insensível, mas quando uma criança chora, o que ela procura é um "adulto" para consola-la, e sinceramente, eu simplesmente não sei como consolar alguém, muito menos um menininho de apenas 8 anos. _

_Estava de baixo da arvore agora, e quando olhei para cima...BUM! Que fique bem claro, eu nem cheguei a ver os primeiros galhos, quando algo caiu exatamente em cima de mim. Mas após alguns instantes, esse algo foi tomando forma, e se transformando em alguém, esse alguém tinha um corpo pequeno, macio e cheiroso. Simplificado: __**uma garota. **_

_Quando ela levantou a cabeça, eu esperava encontrar um par de olhos chorosos, ou ate mesmos agradecidos por eu ter servido de amortecedor. Mas não, essa garota não iria ser do tipo comum, não ia ser do tipo que agradece. Ela me olhou de uma maneira que parecia que queria me matar. E da pior maneira possível, vale ressaltar. Não sei se já comentei aqui, mas o estarei fazendo agora: __**não entendo as mulheres.**_

_Nem a cadelinha que eu tinha quando mais novo eu entendia, serio, como elas podem ser tão complicadas? Ta legal, que existe a coisa dos hormônios, tpm's e menopausas. Mas por que complicar tudo? Nós homens somos bem mais práticos, não somos? E bem mais simples também, porque só temos que pensar em 3 coisas: mulheres, bebidas e esportes. _

_Eu já contei que sou curioso? Acho que apenas deixei subentendido isso. Pois bem, eu sou muito curioso. E no momento a minha maior curiosidade, depois de querer saber quem era aquela garota, era saber a razão de tamanha raiva por mim. Serio, o que eu fiz para ela? Apenas salvei a vida dela. Nada demais._

_-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – e olhou para baixo, então eu olhei também. E o que eu vi, fez com que meu rosto corasse instantaneamente. Como reflexo afastei minha mão que estava tocando um dos seios dela. _

_-M-me desculpe. Eu não tinha percebido... – após dizer aquilo, percebi que eu havia acabado de cavar minha própria cova. Meu comentário apenas fez a raiva dela aumentar, e com razão. Afinal, quem é a garota que gostaria de saber que um cara esta tocando ela, e nem ao menos perceber isso?- Me desculpe, garotinha. Serio, eu não tive a intenção. _

_-Quem você esta chamando de garotinha? – Meu deus, será que tudo que eu falo só faz com que ela fique com mais raiva de mim?_

_-Bem, você, é obvio. Afinal, você tem quantos anos? 13, 14?_

_-Para a sua informação, eu tenho 20, seu idiota. E quantos anos você tem? – 20? Como assim? Ela tem cara de ainda estar no ensino fundamental. _

_-Tenho 16. – sussurrei, pois estava envergonhado por alguma razão inexistente._

_-HA. Quem é o pirralho agora?Hunf, essas crianças de hoje em dia. –resmungou, enquanto batia a poeira das roupas. Eu havia levantado também, e fazia o mesmo. Ate aquele momento, ela usava um boné, que pelos desenhos e o estado, provavelmente pertenciam ao garotinho chorão. _

_E então ela tirou o boné, e deixou seus longos cabelos rosados caírem por sua costa. Ela mal chegava ao meu ombro, mesmo sendo mais velha. Quando ela virou para o dono do boné, e o entregou, eu não escutei mais nada, não havia nada mais em minha mente do que o simples pensamento: Deus, como o sorriso dela é lindo. _

_Ela não era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já havia visto, mas isso não queria dizer que ela era feia. Tinha bonitos olhos verdes, que quando olhavam para mim, emanavam aquela aura assassina, mas que quando olhavam para o chorão brilhavam de gentileza. O nariz, pequeno, a boca...com certeza feita para beijar. E o corpo? Hum, talvez não fosse o mais desenvolvido, mas tinha tudo no lugar correto. _

_-Ei, você! _

_-Ta falando comigo? – apontei para mim mesmo, estupidamente._

_-É voce, mesmo. Escuta, obrigada por ter me salvo, mesmo que não tenha tido a intenção. – disse olhando para o lado, vermelha. Eu não saberia dizer se o vermelho era de embaraço ou de raiva por ter que me agradecer. Poderia não saber o nome, mas eu sabia que ela era orgulhosa. E ate demais. _

_-Não foi nada, realmente. _

_-Não foi mesmo. – disse com descaso, e eu senti uma veia na minha testa aparecer por culpa da raiva. – Entao...Tchau, pirralho desconhecido. – disse já caminhando._

_-Tchau, baixinha desconhecida. – gritei, enquanto voltava ao meu caminho original. As compras._

E foi assim, que eu falei com ela pela primeira vez. E como devem ter percebido, na hora, eu havia me esquecido completamente de perguntar qual seu nome era. As vezes acho que sofro de Alzheimer, mas todos dizem que não, então, quem sou eu para contraria-los, não é?

Sabem o que é curioso? É que após apenas tê-la visto uma vez, e ter falado umas poucas frases com ela, eu não conseguia tira-la da cabeça. Tinha horas, em que no meio da aula eu me via pensando em respostas mais inteligentes que eu poderia ter dado, e perguntas que eu poderia ter feito que me dessem alguma pista de quem ela era.

Vocês querem saber quando foi que eu descobri o nome dela? Quem saber como foi o meu segundo encontro com aquela garota perfeita? Querem mesmo? Eu to perguntando, porque eu quero saber: Vocês querem ou não querem saber o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Pois bem, eu vou aceitar esse silencio como um sim, porque eu não sei se vocês já ouviram esse dizer: "Quem cala consente.". Então eu devo acreditar, que vocês estão tão curiosos como eu, para saber tudo que irá acontecer no meu próximo devaneio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**LEIAM:**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e não sei se perceberam, mas esse capitulo foi bem pequeno. E foi ate de propósito, pois como disse lá em cima, eu ainda não sei se devo ou não continuar. Espero que me ajudem resolver esse meu impasse.**

**E tambem nao sei se perceberam outra coisa tambem, mas o narrador vive mudando de assunto, e voltando, normalmente quando escrever historias eu nao costumo fazer isso, mas em meus textos onde eu desabafo eu faço isso, e muito ate. Espero que tenham gostado da maneira que fiz o narrador contar a historia. Se nao, é só me avisar, e eu volto ao normal. **

**E não, essa não é a fic que eu estava planejando fazer em inglês, essa é outra. **

**Adoro vocês!!**

**bEIJOO!!**

**Mk-chan160**


	2. Chapter 2

Sentiram minha falta

**Heeelllo!!**

**Como vão? Desculpem pela demora, é que entrei em época de prova, e também viajei na semana santa. Esse capitulo esta maior que o outro como prometido. Espero que todos que gostaram do primeiro capitulo, continuem lendo.**

**Capitulo 02:**

**Just Human**

Sentiram minha falta? Esse silêncio constrangedor seria por que vocês não sentiram? Nem um pouquinho? Então não se importam se eu acabar com a minha existência aqui e agora, não é? Já tentei antes, mas não deu muito certo como já devem ter percebido, já que continuo vivo. Pessoal? Pessoal? Vocês me abandonaram apenas porque sou um suicida-compulsivo-ambulante? MAS QUE PRECONCEITO! Bem, acho que no fim, vocês não estavam tão curiosos assim para saber como foi o a segunda vez que eu falei com a garota perfeita. O que? Agora vocês voltam, né? Bando de curiosos traidores de uma figa.

Sabem o que eu percebi quando estava indo para cama? Eu não me apresentei a vocês da ultima vez. Um erro muito grande eu cometi, não foi? Afinal, ficar sem saber o nome da ilustre pessoa que eu sou, é tão imperdoável que chega a ser um crime. Oh meu Deus! Acabo de perceber outra coisa. Vocês estavam todos querendo ouvir as confidencias de um adolescente, no caso, eu, e nem ao menos se preocuparam em saber quem eu era. Grandes leitores vocês são. Pois eu quero que vocês fiquem sabendo que eu sou o primeiro e único: **SABAKU NO GAARA!** E gostaria que todos me chamassem de o ilustríssimo, maravilhoso e excelentíssimo Gaara-san. Alguém poderia me explicar a razão dos olhares céticos dirigidos a minha pessoa? Vocês, hein? Não sabem agüentar uma simples piadinha.

Ei, ei! Porque você ai atrás ta tentando se matar? O que? Apenas por que eu ainda não comecei a contar a minha historia, e só fico falando besteira aqui? Me desculpem por ter passando muito tempo devaneando hoje. É que eu não sei vocês sabem, mas eu sou uma pessoa muito fria, calada e séria. É que os papeis para os tagarelas já haviam sido todos preenchidos. Por isso vocês terão que agüentar o meu falatório por muito tempo ainda.

Agora que já falei besteira o bastante com vocês, começarei agora a relatar como foi o meu segundo encontro com a garota perfeita de cabelos rosados.

Dessa vez, começarei a contar os acontecimentos um pouco antes do momento em si, espero que tudo bem pra vocês.

_-Gaara! Gaara? GAARA! ACORDA!_

_-O que aconteceu? – Levantei a cabeça. – O mundo esta acabando?_

_-Bem, não, na verdade não, mas..._

_-Já que não é nada tão urgente, posso voltar a dormir. – e deitei a cabeça novamente em meus braços que estavam apoiados na minha mesa._

_-Não volte a dormir. Não volte a dormir, seu filho da puta.- Esse ser que não para de estragar a minha tão amada soneca, é Uzumaki Naruto, popularmente conhecido como o Rei do Ramen, e desconhecidamente denominado meu melhor amigo. Eu poderia escrever um livro inteiro sobre a personalidade e suas manias, mas resolvi simplificar tudo em apenas: ramen, irritante, tagarela, bobo e leal. O que vocês esperavam? Apenas defeitos? Mas que coisa mais horrível, afinal ele é o meu melhor amigo. _

_-Vá pra puta que o pariu, Naruto, e me deixe dormir em paz. – Ta, eu admito que ele é um melhor amigo bastante irritante, mas pelo menos eu tenho um. APOSTO QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE NEM CHAMAR O SEU PERIQUITO DE MELHOR AMIGO!_

Interrompemos a programação para um anuncio importante. Em dentro de alguns minutos, você poderá continuar lendo mais um relato de um adolescente em crise. (crise AMOR). Me desculpem por interromper tão de repente o relato, mas é que eu percebi que alguns leitores fizeram uma careta após lerem os palavrões ditos aqui. E gostaria de dizer apenas uma coisa: CAIAM NA REAL! Quem é o adolescente que não fala palavrão nos dias de hoje? Hein? Hein? Essa é a realidade. E essa aqui, é uma historia real, com pessoas reais. Não com um bando de garotos e garotas sem defeitos que vão uma lanchonete para tomar suco porque é mais saudável. Quem eles querem enganar? Porque pra agüentar tanto suco assim, apenas tendo vodca dentro.

Espero que eu tenha conseguido passar a minha mensagem. Obrigado pela compreensão, e estamos de volta com a programação original.

_Aonde eu havia parado? Ah sim. Eu estava tentando jogar Naruto pela janela quando..._

_-Não o mate, Gaara. Pelo menos, não ainda._

_-Por que deveria esperar? Eu quero dormir agora, não depois._

_-Eu sei, mas em quem você vai bater quando estiver com vontade mais tarde? Procurar por outro idiota, é muito problemático. –_

_-É, você tem razão._

_-Ei! Por que você me soltou no chão tão bruscamente? Doeu sabia?_

_-Não, na verdade não sei. Afinal não fui eu que cai de bunda no chão, foi?_

_Apenas para ajuda-los a se situarem melhor, a pessoa a qual me aconselhou não matar o Rei do Ramen, foi meu outro amigo, Nara Shikamaru, chamado carinhosamente por minha irmã, sua namorada, de Shika. Para ele, não precisarei gastar mais do que uma palavra para caracteriza-lo: Preguiçoso. É acho que simplifica tudo._

_Acabo de descobrir que sou vidente. Como? Bem, é bastante simples. Eu tenho o poder de ler as mentes de vocês, e sei o que estão pensando nesse exato momento de eu ser louco. Simplificando o de todos num só, sai assim: "Ele disse que estava dormindo durante a aula, logo depois tenta matar o melhor amigo, jogando-o pela janela. E fazer tudo isso, causa muito barulho. Então por que o professor não fala nada". Acertei em cheio, não foi?Eu sou demais. Cadê meus aplausos? _

_Agora, responderei a pergunta que todos andam se fazendo com apenas duas palavras: Hatake Kakashi. Ele é o nosso professor de filosofia, mas a única coisa que faz é chegar atrasado, inventar desculpas esfarrapadas e ler livros pornôs. Eu realmente acredito que essa seja uma ótima filosofia de vida._

_Vocês gostariam de saber a razão de terem interrompido o meu amado sono? Meu tão adorado melhor amigo, por favor, notem o sarcasmo na frase, quer me levar num goukon. Sim, vocês entenderam certo. Naruto quer me levar num encontro grupal com garotas de outra escola. Eu! Por acaso conseguem me ver num encontro cheio de garotas desconhecidas? Pois é, nem eu consigo. E é por essa razão que ainda estou em estado de choque por ter concordado em vim. A razão? Suborno. Eles me prometeram que iriam me dar biscoitos de chocolate por um mês inteiro. Iria ser apenas por uma semana, mas como eu disse que não, eles aumentaram para um mês, já que aparentemente sem mim, as garotas não iriam comparecer no tal encontro. _

_-"Arg, eu vou endoidar!"-Essas garotas não calam a boca? Nem Naruto esta conseguindo acompanha-las. Se ao menos, elas falassem alguma coisa que preste, a conversa não seria tão ruim. Mas aparentemente elas só sabem falar de maquiagem, mal dos outros e do quanto tudo parecia gorduroso ali. -"Preciso fugir daqui, preciso fugir."_

_-E então Gaara-kun, que tipo de garota lhe atrai? – disse uma loira que havia sentado na minha frente. Ela cruzou os braços, acredito que de propósito, já que naquele momento seus peitos pareciam que iriam pular pra fora a qualquer instante._

_Mas ignorando a pequena exposição de seios. Sabem o que foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça quando tentei pensar em que tipo de garota eu gosto? Acho que já esta meio que na cara, sim, era ela. Mas o mais impressionante era que eu não entendia a razão disso ter acontecido. Porque até o tempo presente, eu nunca havia me interessado por garotas de cabelos rosa, baixinha, orgulhosa e raivosa. Serio, qual pode ser a razão desses meus pensamentos insanos? Loucura, só pode ser isso. Estou ficando louco._

_-E então? Qual é?_

_-Hn? – me perdi tanto em pensamentos, que nem me lembrava mais da pergunta._

_-Que tipo de garota você gosta? _

_-Não tenho um tipo definido ainda. _

_-Serio? Mas eu aposto que você prefere loiras e de lindos olhos azuis feitos os meus, não?_

_-É claro que não. Ele gosta mesmo é de morenas de olhos negros e profundos feitos os meus. –disse a morena que deveria fazer par com o Kiba, que é amigo mais do Naruto do que meu. _

_-Loiras, morenas, vocês são todas iguais. Nós ruivas dominamos, pois somos quen..._

– _Com licença. _

_-Ei, Gaara! Aonde você vai?_

_-Banheiro.– Se não podia fugir de verdade, ao menos tentaria ter alguns minutos de paz e silêncio._

_Assim que entrei no corredor, aquela calmaria me recepcionou, e suspirando cansado e com uma pitada de alivio por ter escapado, me encostei na parede. E ENTÃO A PAREDE ME COMEU!_

_E quando abri meus olhos, dei de cara com... UMA CALCINHA?_

_-AHHH!! SEU TARADO! – a pessoa que estava usando a calcinha, deu um pulo para trás. E quando virei um pouco a cabeça pra saber quem era...- Você? _

_-Ahn?- adivinhem quem é! Dica: cabelos rosa, orgulhosa e não sai da minha cabeça? _

_-O que esta fazendo aqui? – Não sei, mas fiquei feliz em saber que mesmo após 2 meses desde da ultima vez que nos vimos, ela ainda se lembrava de mim. Na verdade, era incrível que mesmo eu ainda lembrasse dela. Afinal, não é como se nós tivéssemos nos falado muito, ou tivesse acontecido de muito importante. Ta, ela caiu em cima de mim, e sem querer minha mão tocou uma parte proibida. Mas mesmo assim...E mesmo me dizendo que não havia razão para ela lembrar de mim, ainda continuo feliz que ela tenha lembrado._

_-Bem, eu estava apenas me apoiando na parede, quando do nada, eu cai para trás e dei de cara com sua calci..._

_-Oh gênio, a sua "parede" não verdade era uma porta. Esses jovens de hoje em dia, andam tão burros, coitadinhos._

_-E o que é que estava fazendo aqui no...Onde estamos?_

_-Na área dos funcionários. _

_-E o que é que você esta fazendo aqui então?_

_-É cego por acaso? – e apontou para as roupas. Como é que eu não havia percebido que ela estava usando o uniforme daqui? – Agora que já executou seu ato pervertido do dia, pode ir dando o fora daqui, esse não é um lugar para os clientes entrarem._

_-Ah, mas eu não quero voltar pra lá._

_-Por que? Por acaso não esta gostando do nosso estabelecimento? O que é que tem de errado?- ela esta com raiva de novo?_

_-Não tem nada haver com este lugar, eu gosto bastante dele, mas é que.._

_-É que o que? Desembucha!_

_-Meus amigos me obrigaram a vim para um goukon com umas garotas._

_-Você não quer voltar por causa disso? Será que é porque você...-olhei confuso para ela, e quando vi um certo brilho vir a seus olhos, o medo me preencheu no mesmo instante. – VOCÊ É GAY? Você é, não é? Ai que maravilha! Eu adoro homens homossexuais. Você são tão alegres, tão brilhantes...Vocês são tão... tão.. TÃO .GAYS!! –O QUE?_

_-Ei, ei, eu não sou gay! _

_-Não é? – e olhou pra mim confusa._

_-Não, não sou. Eu não tenho nada contra os homossexuais, na verdade tenho amigos que são, mas eu não sou gay, e nem tem como eu virar um._

_-Mas por que?- o que eu vejo nos olhos dela são...lagrimas?_

_-Porque eu gosto é de garotas. Ga-ro-TAS! Entendeu, sua doida obcecada por homossexuais?_

_-Que sem graça. Já que voce gosta de garotas, pelo menos é o que você diz, porque não quer voltar para o seu goukon?_

_-Porque aquelas garotas são horríveis. Elas.._

_-Você não quer voltar porque elas são feias? O que tem contra as feias?_

_-Nada, e não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – quando vi que ela ia me interromper de novo, volte a falar. – Elas não são feias, mas são chatas, mais burras que uma pedra e..e.. E ELAS ODEIAM ESSA LANCHONETE!_

_- O QUE? ARG, QUE FILHAS DE UMA MÃE! –_

_-E é por todas essas razoes que eu não desejo voltar nem tão cedo para a mesa._

_-Hum, meu querido estranho, sua sorte acaba de mudar._

_-Como? – o que essa doida vai falar agora?_

_-Eu vou te ajudar a se livrar dessas garotas._

_-E como planeja fazer isso?_

_-Eu tenho um plano. _

_-Me conte como ele é._

_-Nã na ni na não. O seu único papel no meu plano vai ser voltar para a sua mesa, se sentar, e quando o plano for posto em ação, você saberá o que fazer._

_-Mas eu vou saber o que fazer se eu nem ao menos sei como é o plano?_

_-Você saberá. Agora vá. – e começou a me empurrar para fora, mas antes que conseguisse me tirar totalmente de lá, eu consegui virar um pouco o rosto e dizer:_

_-Obrigado por me ajudar._

_-Não me agradeça ainda, eu ainda não fiz nada. – e assim fechou a porta na minha cara. Como ela havia mandado, eu voltei para a mesa, e o inferno recomeçou._

_-Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla._

_-"AONDE ELA TA? SERÁ QUE ELA INVENTOU AQUILO TUDO APENAS PARA EU SAIR DALI" – Ela não faria isso, faria? Ela não tem cara que deixa alguém na mão. Mas o que é que eu to falando? Eu nem a conheço direito para saber se ela é do tipo ou não. _

_-Estou morrendo de sede. Será que alguém poderia pedir água para mim? – _

_-"Porque você não pede? Grr...Eu não agüento mais? Cada aquela garo..."_

_-Chamou? – aquela voz? FINALMENTE! Pensei que ela tivesse me abandonado. Ela disse para eu esperar por um sinal dela, mas acho que ela esqueceu de me dizer que tipo de sinal ela daria. – VOCÊ? MAS O QUE É QUE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI? COM ELAS? _

_-Eu? – Naruto e Kiba disseram ao mesmo tempo. Deus, como são idiotas._

_-Não vocês, ELE! COMO OUSA APARECER AQUI? E AINDA POR CIMA ACOMPANHADO POR TRES GAROTAS? AO MESMO TEMPO! COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO COMIGO? NÃO DEPOIS DE ONTEM A NOITE?_

_-Ontem a noite?- falei confuso. E por que ela não para de gritar? Esta chamando muita atenção pra cá._

_-Como podes ser tão cínico? Nós passamos a noite inteira ontem fazendo amor. E voce faz essa cara como se não lembrasse? _

_-O QUE? – todos da mesa gritaram. E eu tive que me conter para não o fazer também. _

_-Você disse que eu era a única para você, e agora esta aqui com essas três._

_-Ela esta mentindo certo? É tudo uma brincadeira não é? – a loira dizia desesperada._

_-É por causa dessa garota que você estava com tanto sono hoje de manha? Caramba! _

_-É-é...por causa dela sim. – agora entendo o que ela diz dizer com "Você saberá". _

_-Mas que desgraçado! Nunca mais nos procure, seu idiota! –e uma após a outra vieram ate mim e me deram um tapa. As três haviam ensaiado aquela cena ou seus cérebros eram tão pouco desenvolvidos que todas só conseguiram pensar naquilo? Podiam não ter o cérebro muito desenvolvido, mas os tapas doíam do mesmo jeito. Então senti uma mão pequena e suave tocar aonde elas haviam me batido, e quando vi seu rosto estava na frente do meu. _

_-Desculpe, acho que exagerei um pouco. – e deu um beijo no lugar onde antes sua mão se encontrava. – Pronto. – e aproximando a boca de minha orelha, ela disse:- De certa maneira voce mereceu, após todos aquelas coisas pervertidas que fez comigo. Acho que agora estamos quites. – um arrepio passou por mim, ao sentir sua boca tão perto de um lugar tão sensível meu. –Minha missão foi executada com sucesso. Esta na hora de eu ir agora. Até, estranho pervertido. – e assim ela sumiu no meio da multidão que havia se amontoado em volta da mesa onde eu estava. Toquei o local onde seus lábios haviam encostado, e senti meu rosto esquentar. E de repente a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era o quão aquela garota era demais. Pode parecer um adjetivo fraco, mas o que vocês queriam? Minhas mente entrou em pane após o que ela fez. Pra vocês, uma besteira, pra mim, uma coisa importante. Nenhuma garota nunca havia beijado minha bochecha. A boca, sim, mas a bochecha nunca. Então é como se ela tivesse me dado meu primeiro beijo...mas na bochecha. E esse meu primeiro beijo teve mais valor do que o primeiro de verdade._

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu. E eu continuo sem saber o nome dela. Eu sei, chocante. A verdade é que após eu sair de meu estupor, eu corri por toda a lanchonete, e não a encontrei em canto algum. Perguntei para as garçonetes, a gerente, mas todas me diziam que não poderiam revelar o nome dela e nem de nenhuma das outras funcionarias, algo sobre a segurança deles. Enfim, não me perguntem como tudo isso aconteceu, só sei que foi assim, e ponto final.

Após falar com ela pela primeira vez, ela me deixou intrigado.

Após falar com ela pela segunda vez, ela me deixou fascinado.

Após falar com ela pela terceira vez, ela me deixou...

Bem, vocês terão que esperar um pouco mais para saber como eu fiquei. Não estou brincando não, vocês terão que esperar a ter a próxima vez que eu resolver contar-lhes como tudo aconteceu. Sabem porque? Por que eu o ilustríssimo, maravilhoso e excelentíssimo Gaara-san esta cansado. Na verdade, apenas não estou mais afim de contar mais nada a vocês. Eu sou mal, eu sei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**E ai? Espero que tenham gostado!! Eu sei que o Gaara esta super, hiper, mega OOC, mas eu realmente tinha que faze-lo um pouco mais falante, mas olhem pelo lado bom: ELE CONTINUA SENDO O GAARA!! Ele continuará tendo seus olhar sexy, seu olhar de pandinha pidão, e é claro, seu olhar assassino, afinal ele é Sabaku no Gaara. **

**Eu recebi ameaças, elogios e algumas reviews bem entusiasmadas, mas graças a deus, não recebi nenhuma critica, por enquanto ao menos. **

**Provavelmente, demorarei um pouco com o próximo capitulo porque quero terminar logo "Strangers". Mas espero que não me abandonem.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram!**

**bEIJOO**

**Mk-chan160**


	3. Chapter 3

Olha quem esta de volta

**Voltei com tudo dessa vez! O capitulo esta bem grande, então não reclamem da demora. Não tenho nenhuma previsão de quando sairá o próximo, porque eu TENHO a OBRIGAÇAO de acabar um capitulo de uma fanfic minha de Inuyasha, e começa o capitulo de outra fanfic dele também. **

**Tem uma surpresinha nesse capitulo, espero que gostem.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Just Human**

Olha quem está de volta? Quem? Quem? Quem? SIM! SOU EU MESMO! Agora, vocês já sabem meu nome, não é? Não precisarei mais fazer todo aquele suspense para dizer quem sou. Que sem graça. De qualquer forma, vamos começar o momento "Falando coisas sem sentindo sem parar". Vocês já devem ter percebido que eu vivo fazendo isso. Então, já devem estar acostumados, né?

Comecemos. Mas sobre o que eu vou comentar hoje? Eu realmente não tenho a mínima idéia do que falar, mas existem tantas coisas que eu poderia escolher. Existem por aí tantos tópicos, pessoas, objetos, teorias, poderíamos até mesmo falar sobre as próprias palavras. Realmente, com uma quantidade tão grande de coisas, realmente fica complicado escolher apenas uma para hoje. Caramba! Como sou complicado. Primeiro reclamo que não sei sobre o que falar, e depois de criar um leque tão grande de possibilidades, eu não sei qual escolher.

Mas acredito que seja assim com tudo mundo. Quando temos apenas uma opção ficamos com raiva porque somos obrigados a seguir apenas aquela por ser a única existente. Entretanto quando temos muitas opções ficamos com raiva de novo porque não sabemos qual escolher. E tudo piora quando não temos nenhuma opção. Somos realmente confusos.

Ei! Não me culpem por ser do jeito que sou. Significado de "do jeito que eu sou" bizarro, estranho, peculiar. Mas também sou normal, em certos momentos é claro. E existem coisas que eu faço feito todo mundo. Alimento-me, durmo, pouco é verdade, mas durmo de qualquer maneira, respiro, preciso de água para sobreviver como qualquer ser humano neste planeta. Acho que todas essas coisas que acabo de apontar, e outras mais, podem ser classificadas de "molde".

O que seria um molde? Molde é uma coisas que eu acabei de perceber que existe, que seria todos os pontos que todos nesse mundo têm em comum. É verdade que alguns moldes vêm com alguns pequenos defeitos, mas não deixa de ser um molde. Acho que todos apenas deveríamos ter esse molde em comum, mas aparentemente nós realmente queremos que todos sejamos "iguais". Queremos que todos pensem na mesmas coisas, acreditem nas mesmas coisas, vistam as mesmas coisas. Vocês não acham que é meio sem graça todo mundo serem exatamente iguais?

Porem, vocês querem saber a qual conclusão cheguei? Foi que por mais que tentemos ser iguais uns aos outros, não conseguimos. Porque para mim cada um de nós é um ser individual. Como posso explicar isso de maneira que pareça um pouco mais clara? Hum, deixe-me pensar um pouco. Já sei! Vejam se conseguem entender meu raciocínio. Por mais que existam milhares de pessoas em volta do mundo, cada uma tem os seus próprios problemas e pensamentos. Por mais que alguns problemas ou situações sejam parecidas, elas se transformam totalmente a partir do momento que a pessoa não é a mesma.

Ei, posso estar totalmente errado quando digo essas coisas. Mas aí me lembro de um simples fato. Se eu encontrasse outra garota com cabelos rosados, olhos esverdeados, baixinha, orgulhosa, enfim, com as mesmas características físicas e personalidade, pelo menos a que eu conheço ate agora, fossem a mesma. Eu percebo que minha reação a essa pessoa não seria a mesma que foi com a menina-de-cabelos-rosa-intrigante-fascinante que eu conheci debaixo de uma arvore.

Vocês podem pensar que eu digo isso apenas da boca para fora, mas não estou fazendo isso. Porque o que vem a minha cabeça quando imagino uma pessoa assim, é que essa a minha frente, não é ela. Não seria a garota que caiu em cima de mim, e nem ao menos agradeceu por eu ter servido de amortecedor. Não seria a garota que me ajudou, ao mesmo tempo em que me envergonhou na frente de dezenas de pessoas. Não seria a mesma garota que tanto me intriga e fascina. Acho que já está bom, né? Acredito que já devem ter percebido meu ponto de vista.

Meu deus! Eu já falei tanto aqui. e vocês se lembram que eu nem sabia por onde começar? Imaginem se eu soubesse? Acho que ainda demoraria varias e varias paginas, ate que chegássemos aonde vocês realmente querem que eu chegue. Acham que eu não havia percebido a cara ansiosa de vocês esperando que eu terminasse logo com minhas baboseiras para que eu começasse a contar como foi a terceira vez que falei coma a menina- de cabelos...Ta ta, não vou repetir aquilo tudo de novo.

Mas antes que eu realmente comece, gostaria de falar apenas mais uma coisa. Calma, calma, não demorarei muito mais para começar, apenas sinto que tenho que comentar sobre isso ao menos uma vez. Primeiro, quero que vocês tenham noção que não gosto de me desculpar, porque não gosto de pensar que estou errado. Acho que ninguém gosta, mas enfim, o que eu tenho a falar é que gostaria de pedir desculpas a vocês. Eu sei que vocês vêem aqui apenas para ouvir sobre a minha ainda inexistente vida amorosa, mas a única coisa que recebem são essas minhas teorias podres. Por isso, peço desculpa àqueles que estão incomodados com isso. Não é que ninguém tenha se manifestado, mas apenas queria esclarecer logo tudo isso, que se alguém não estiver gostando da maneira que eu vim aqui contar os fatos que já ocorreram comigo, e alguns que vocês irão ver com os próprios olhos, por favor, me avisem agora, porque não gosto que pessoas que perdem seu precioso tempo me ouvindo, não estejam gostando.Ufa, como eu falei para apenas pedir desculpa por algo que nem ao menos sei se aconteceu ou não.

Se lembram que da ultima vez eu disse que iria voltar um pouco mais antes do momento em si?Bem, dessa vez eu não farei tal comentário nem direi que o clímax dessa vez acontecerá em pouco tempo. Nesse terceiro, quero fazer suspense. Quero fazer com que vocês passem o tempo inteiro tentando descobrir quando acontecerá o fatídico encontro. Tenho apenas mais uma coisa a dizer: O dia se encontrava chuvoso...

_...Mas isso não queria dizer que fosse um tempo ruim. Afinal, por que falam que o tempo não esta bom, quando se referem a um dia chuvoso? Pra mim, a melhor coisa que o céu oferece é a chuva que cai dele. Acho errado julgarem uma coisa apenas porque esta lhe parece intimidante por culpa de suas enormes nuvens cinzentas e os barulho que faz, como se estivesse nos castigando. Não percebemos que ela esta nos ajudando molhando nossas plantas, enchendo nossos rios, fazendo com que não falte água. Claro, tem momentos onde ela destrói nossas casas, causam enchentes e faz com que a cidade fique parecida com Atlântida. Mas como podemos culpa-la se mesmo após nos ajudar tanto, continuamos chamando-a de tempo ruim. Pra mim, uma ação muito injusta._

_Vocês não sabem, mas muitas pessoas têm medo de mim. Desde pequeno, nunca fui de falar muito, e não muito aberto também. Minha mãe morreu quando nasci, e meu pai trabalha tanto que eu mal o vejo, e quando o faço, ele ignora minha existência. Com relação a meus irmãos, pode se dizer que temos uma relação de... Irmãos. Brigamos, xingamos, mas quando um precisa do outro sempre estamos lá. Sou o mais novo de três filhos, e essa relação a qual acabei de caracterizar apenas começou a ser posta em pratica a alguns anos atrás, pois houve uma época onde todos me temiam, mas a única coisa que eu sempre quis foi ser amigo deles._

_Podem perceber que o que aconteceu comigo é muito semelhante com o que acontece com a chuva. Mas a minha posição de "chuva" passou quando Naruto apareceu. Tínhamos 12 anos na época, e sempre discutíamos, ta, eu o ignorava, e isso o irritava. Porem, o que queriam que eu fizesse? Não era acostumado a ter alguém querendo se aproximar de mim. Entretanto, houve um dia onde brigamos sério, e o curioso, é que após a briga, eu ri pela primeira vez na vida. E no minuto depois me vi tendo o posto de melhor amigo de alguém. _

_Contudo, muitas pessoas ainda me temem. E uma das razoes que me fizeram ser incapaz de esquece aquela garota, é que ela não sentiu medo de mim. Na verdade, quem sentiu medo naquele dia havia sido eu._

_Já se passaram algumas semanas desde a ultima vez que a vi, e gostaria apenas de saber se seria capaz de encontra-la novamente. E em breve de preferência. Suspirei com tal pensamento._

_-Gaara._

_-Hmm?_

_-Esta acontecendo alguma coisa a qual você não quer me contar?_

_-Não, por que pergunta?_

_-Você tem suspirado muito nas ultimas semanas. E tem sido bastante, já que até eu percebi. – Droga, se ate ele percebeu, isso quer dizer que os outros também._

_-Gosto de fazê-lo, só isso._

_-Tem suspirado por culpa daquela garota que lhe envergonhou no goukon daquele dia? – aquilo me surpreendeu. Normalmente Naruto não é tão rápido para sacar as coisas assim. _

_-Sim, é ela. – E sabem o que fiz a seguir? Suspirei._

_-Vocês brigaram?Eu pensei que estava tudo bem entre vocês já que antes de ir embora ela lhe beijou na bochecha._

_-Não brigamos._

_-Então qual é o problema?_

_-Eu... Não sei quem ela é._

_-Ahh, você não sabe quem...- balançava a cabeça como se entendesse tudo, mas parou, e seus olhos esbugalharam-se. – VOCÊ DORMIU COM UMA GAROTA QUE NEM AO MENOS SABE O NOME?- tampei sua boca o mais rápido possível, e só faltei mata-lo com o olhar._

_-Não poderia ter sido mais escandaloso? – perguntei sarcástico._

_-Desculpa, mas como é que isso foi acontecer? Eu nunca pensei que fosse um pegador. Que decepção. _

_-Eu não sou, e nunca fui um pegador. _

_-Mas dormiu com uma garota que nem sabe como se chama._

_-Eu.Não..Ela. – disse rangendo os dentes, e lentamente para ver se a informação conseguia penetrar-lhe o cérebro._

_-Então por qual razão ela falou aquilo tudo naquele dia?- perguntou confuso. _

_-Ela estava me ajudando a me livrar daquelas degraças que você chama de garotas._

_-Mas por que ela lhe ajudou se nem ao menos se conhecem?_

_-Nós... Nos conhecemos de uma certa maneira, mas nunca descobrimos o nome um do outro._

_-Mas disse que nunca tinha dormido com ela._

_-Quando eu digo "de uma certa maneira" não quer dizer que eu dormi com ela, nem nada parecido. Nos encontramos umas duas vezes já, aquela vez no café foi a segunda. _

_-Então deixa eu ver se entendi tudo direito. Você se encontrou com uma garota duas vezes, não sabe o nome dela, mesmo ela tendo lhe ajudado, e por causa de apenas isso fica suspirando por ela? Eu nunca soube que fosse um do tipo sentimental, era mais fácil acreditar no pegador. _

_-Eu não sou sentimental._

_-Como é que se apaixonou por uma garota que nem ao menos sabe como se chama e que só falou umas duas vezes?_

_-Simples. Eu não me apaixonei. Apenas não consigo tirá-la da cabeça._

_-Isso pra mim é amor._

_-Mas não é pra mim. Nunca amei ninguém, e não posso amar uma garota que nem ao menos conheço direito. –_

_-Quer dizer então que se a conhecesse, você a amaria?_

_-É claro que não, seu idiota. – eu o estava enforcando agora. Como ele ousa dizer algo desse tipo? Eu amando? Boa! Seria mais fácil o Naruto ficar inteligente._

_-G-gaara... Eu to ficando sem ar. _

_-Hunf. – e tirei minhas mãos de cima de seu pescoço._

_-Vai deixar uma marca. Voltando ao assunto, porque não tenta procurar por ela? _

_-Eu já disse que não sei o nome dela. _

_-É, mas sabe onde ela trabalha. Por que não vai lá hoje? – como podia ser tão burro? Eu havia me esquecido disso. Eles não podem me dar o nome dela, mas se eu for lá e ela estiver, poderia perguntar pra ela seu nome pessoalmente. Maldição! Naruto tem começado a ficar inteligente, mas... Isso não quer dizer nada... Certo? _

_-É, acho que... Vou fazer isso mesmo. – e virei o rosto para a janela, pensando em que situação será que eu irei encontrá-la dessa vez._

_-Não vai nem agradecer pela minha brilhante idéia?_

_-Não._

_-Mas eu posso ser a razão de vocês serem capazes de se verem novamente._

_-..._

_-E então, não vai dizer nada?_

_-...Obrigado. – sussurrei. Levantei, peguei minhas coisas, e fui embora, deixando um Naruto de boca aberta para trás._

_Sai correndo pela rua, procurando o ponto de ônibus próximo, e quando encontrei, entrei sem ao menos esperar a porta dele abrir totalmente. Não havia muitas pessoas nele, por isso havia vários lugares vagos, mas eu não conseguia me sentar. Continuei em pé, andando de tempos e tempos, e batendo o pé com impaciência quando cansava. Quando parou, não esperei a porta abrir novamente, e lá estava eu correndo pela cidade em direção ao café onde eu poderei vê-la._

_Quando cheguei na frente deste, parei e fiquei olhando para a sua porta, tentando recuperar meu fôlego, e quando minha mão ia tocar a maçaneta, uma coisa que eu não havia pensando ainda, caiu como uma ducha fria em minha cabeça. _

_-"O QUE É QUE EU VOU FALAR QUANDO A VER?"-Comecei a me xingar mentalmente. Como posso ser tão burro? –"Burro! Burro! Burro!" _

_Ficava olhando para a maçaneta como ela se ela fosse a culpada de tudo, até que alguém esbarrou em mim, e a maçaneta virou, fazendo com que eu entrasse e caísse no chão, chamando atenção de todos que estavam ali. Droga, aposto que essa maçaneta de uma figa fez isso de propósito como uma forma de se vingar por ficar fulminando-a com o olhar._

_Tentando recuperar minha pose de cara sério e frio, me levantei lentamente, e muito calmamente tirei a poeira das roupas. Apenas após isso, foi que comecei a andar em volta do lugar, procurando por ela. Rodei aquele lugar cinco vezes e meia, e nem sinal dela. A única coisa que me restava então, era ter que fazer algo que eu não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer, e que nós homens odiamos por sinal: Pedir informação. Argh._

_-Com licença, a senhora saberia me informar se uma garçonete de cabelos rosa veio trabalhar hoje? _

_-Oh, me desculpe meu jovem, mas ela se demitiu semana passada. – no mesmo instante toda a adrenalina que havia preenchido meu sangue até aquele momento, desapareceu com um PUF. E meus ombros caíram com desanimação. – Era algo muito importante?_

_-Não. – e sai dali como um autônomo, e comecei a andar em direção a minha casa. Quando finas gotas de chuva começaram a cair, eu não liguei. Quando essas finas gotas se transformaram em grossas gotas, e começaram a me encharcar, não liguei. E por culpa desse desinteresse, quando cheguei me encontrava completamente molhado, como se tivesse pulado numa piscina de roupa e tudo. _

_E da mesma forma que eu havia andando na rua, eu andei pela minha casa, subindo as escadas, e indo ate meu quarto, tirei a camisa e os sapatos molhados ali mesmo. Lembrando que o banheiro do meu quarto estava quebrado, me dirigi ao dos hospedes usando apenas uma calça. Entrei, e puxei a cortina do chuveiro para poder ligá-lo._

_E o que eu vi a seguir, me fez ficar vermelho dos pés á cabeça, fechar a cortina novamente, e virar de costas a ela enquanto era observado por surpresos olhos verdes. _

_-Poderia me passar a toalha, por favor? – a ouvi dizer com muita calma, e aquilo me assustou um pouco, porque pelas experiências passadas junto a ela, sua reação deveria ter sido uma totalmente diferente. Continuando de costa, peguei a toalha, e lhe dei pela abertura lateral da cortina. Ouvi o barulho da toalha secando seu corpo, e mesmo sendo do jeito que sou, continuo sendo um adolescente, e não pude evitar olhar de esguelha para trás, sendo capaz de ver a sobra de seu corpo nu contra a cortina do chuveiro. E o rosado de minhas bochechas apenas fizeram aumentar. _

_Ouvi o barulho da cortina sendo puxada para o lado. E tomando aquilo como um sinal de que já tinha permissão para me virar, me virei muito calmamente e de olhos fechado para que ela não pudesse me acusar de pular para conclusões. Ao invés de ter que ouvir uma reprimenda, ou algum dos escândalos dela, recebi o som de seu riso. _

_-Você é muito fofo, sabia? Eu ia começar a gritar, ate que você virou com os olhos tão fechados e com o rosto todo vermelho, que desisti. – e dizia tudo enquanto ria. Um riso tão livre de qualquer tipo de afetação ou zombaria, apenas continha puro divertimento. Mesmo sendo às minhas custas, não me importava. Morria de vontade de ver que tipo de brilho seus olhos tinham nesse momento. Não sei se ela leu meus pensamentos, ou se apenas havia percebido que eu queria muito poder abrir meus olhos, que falou: - Pode abrir os olhos, não tem problema algum. – E o quando o fiz, a única diferença agora era, que eu tinha os olhos abertos e o rosto mais corado ainda por vê-la com uma toalha vermelha envolta de seu corpo como um vestido sem alças. – Mas o que esta fazendo aqui? Sempre acabo encontrando-o nos lugares mais improváveis e nas situações mais... Impróprias. – disse agora com o riso apenas no olhar. _

_-Eu...– comecei a falar, mas então tive que limpar a garganta por culpa da súbita timidez.-Eu moro aqui._

_-Mora? – disse surpresa._

_-Sim, com meus irmãos mais velhos. _

_-Ah, então você é o famoso Gaara? Sua irmã falou muito de você para mim e meus amigos. – O que é que a Temari tem dito para ela? E como assim ela conhece minha irmã?_

_-Da onde conhece a minha irmã? _

_-Vamos para a mesma faculdade. _

_-Entendo. – Agora, eu já sei onde poderei encontrá-la quando quiser vê-la. É nessas horas que adoro ter uma irmã mais velha._

_-Bem, aparentemente você queria tomar um banho, não é? Então é melhor eu sair daqui, assim poderá fazê-lo em paz. – passou as pernas por cima da pequena batente que separava o chuveiro do banheiro, mas o chão devia estar escorregadio, pois escorregou, e sem pensar duas vezes, me aproximei o mais rápido que pude, e consegui segura-la antes que caísse no chão. Seu rosto havia ido de encontro com meu peito nu, e a segurava pela cintura para impedi-la de cair. Apenas não havia imaginado, que após salva-la, eu teria que ser a pessoa a ser salva, já que ter um corpo feminino molhado e macio grudado ao meu, não é uma coisa que se deve fazer quando se tem hormônios adolescentes correndo pelo seu corpo. – Ufa, obrigada. – sua voz parecia normal, mas suas bochechas tinham um tom avermelhado agora, e seus olhos não encaravam os meus como momentos antes. Será que ela esta envergonhada... Ou excitada como eu? Qualquer uma das alternativas me faria feliz. Porem no momento teria que esquecer esse pensamento, pois a qualquer momento ela poderia perceber alguma coisa crescendo lá embaixo já que encontrávamos de certa maneira, abraçados. Logo fiz algo que não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer, a afastei com cuidado para que não voltasse a escorregar, mas ainda segurando-a, a levei ate um dos pouco locais secos do banheiro. _

_-Acho que vou tomar meu banho agora. – disse alguns momentos depois que passamos nos olhando por vários minutos sem falar nada. _

_-Ah, certo, vá em frente. – disse meio atrapalhada, e virando foi abrir a porta, quando me lembrei de algo._

_-A Temari lhe mostrou algum lugar onde pudesse se trocar? Porque não é muito aconselhável ficar andando pela casa usando apenas uma toalha quando meu irmão esta em casa. Ele é um pervertido. – sussurrei a ultima frase, aproximando o rosto em sua direção._

_-Mesmo? Então já sei a quem puxou. _

_-Mas eu sou não sou pervertido. – disse indignado._

_-Não é o que todos os nossos encontros mostraram._

_-Em todos eles aconteceram vários mal entendidos._

_-Sei. – disse cética, mas percebi que tirava uma com a minha cara já que havia riso em seus olhos. – Voltando ao que interessa, e respondendo a sua pergunta, não, ela não me indicou nenhum. _

_-Você poderia se trocar no meu quarto então. – e após dizer isso, ela me mando um olhar desconfiado. E foi aí que percebi o que havia dito. – Não é nada do que você esta pensando, e se tiver medo que eu realmente seja um pervertido, meu quarto tem chave logo pode se trancar sossegada. _

_-Se é assim, então aceito a oferta. Onde fica seu quarto? – disse se virando para a porta._

_-É a segunda porta, do lado direito._

_-Certo. – ia saindo, quando percebi que algo estava faltando._

_-Minha irmã não lhe deu alguma roupa para que pudesse usar?_

_-Não, acho que ela se esqueceu. Acho que vou ter que usar as minhas mesmo. – ia dizer "tudo bem então", mas quando vi o bolo de roupas molhadas que ela pegava de cima da pia, desiste no mesmo instante._

_-Nem pense em usar essas roupas, estão completamente encharcadas._

_-O que vou usar então, gênio?Afinal, não me disse para não andar por aí de toalha, também não me deixou usar as minhas roupas. Vou fazer o que agora? Andar nua? É isso que planeja?_

_-Não, pensei em lhe emprestar alguma roupa minha, mas se prefere andar nua, não vou lhe impedir. – disse sarcástico. Pelo olhar que me lançava, ela deveria estar me xingando mentalmente de todos os nomes existentes. _

_-Tá, você venceu. Já que vou usar as suas roupas, não é melhor então ir ate lá comigo para me dá alguma?_

_-Não precisa, pode escolher a que quiser. Mas não mecha em nada mais que não seja as roupas, ouviu? – ameacei com o meu melhor olhar assassino, mas que não mostrou muito efeito na minha companheira usando apenas uma toalha._

_-Mensagem recebida, e arquivada. Agora vá tomar seu banho. – com isso, saiu do banheiro. E com a mesma rapidez com que ela se foi, eu entrei debaixo da água mais fria que consegui pôr no chuveiro, para ver se tanto a imagem dela de toalha quanto a sensação de tê-la grudada a mim, desaparece._

_Levei uns vinte minutos no máximo para tomar meu banho. Me sequei, e coloquei a toalha em volta da cintura. Antes de sair do banheiro, pus apenas a cabeça para fora, pra ver se ela estava ali no corredor. Vendo que não, sai, e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Pensando na possibilidade dela ainda se encontrar lá dentro se trocando, afinal ela era uma garota, e toda garota é indecisa na hora de escolher uma roupa, mesmo que essa seja masculina, bati três vezes na porta._

_-Posso entrar?_

_-Pode. – a ironia daquela cena era que eu estava pedindo permissão para entrar em meu próprio quarto, e ainda por cima, a uma garota que apenas vi três vezes. Três miseras vezes._

_Escutei o som da chave virando, e a porta se abriu logo em seguida, mostrando uma garota usando uma blusa o triplo de sua largura e uma calça o dobro de sua altura. Mais parecia que ela estava sendo engolida pelas roupas._

_-Não ria. Não tenho culpa se todas as suas coisas são enor...- parou de falar ao perceber o que eu estava usando. Ou a falta. Uma cor avermelhada logo apareceu as suas bochechas, a deixando mais graciosa do que nunca._

_-Não me culpe por aparecer dessa maneira, mas havia me esquecido de pegar roupas antes de me dirigir ao banheiro._

_-Sem problema. – e se moveu para o lado ma deixar-me passar. – Acho que..Er...Acho que vou esperar sua irmã lá embaixo. – saiu andando apressadamente pelo corredor, quase tropeçando por culpa da bermuda que mais parecia uma calça nela, e desaparecer nas escadas._

_Fechei a porta, então andei até o guarda-roupa, mas enquanto andava, percebi um cheiro diferente, um que nunca havia sentido em meu próprio quarto. __**O cheiro dela.**__ Somente a visão dela ali em pé, nua, colocando uma de __**minhas **__roupas, fez com que todo aquele tempo debaixo da água gelada perdesse o efeito. _

_Após colocar uma bermuda jeans qualquer e blusa cinza, desci as escadas enquanto tentava secar meus cabelos, coisa a qual não estava tendo muito sucesso. Ao entrar na sala, a vi sentada numa poltrona, lendo uma das diversas revistas que havia espalhadas na mesinha de cetro. Quando percebeu minha presença, abaixou a revista, e deu um sorriso... Aliviado?Talvez ela não gostasse de ficar sozinha ou foi porque eu me encontrava totalmente vestido. _

_-Olá de novo._

_-Hmm. – fiz em resposta enquanto ainda tentava inutilmente secar meus cabelos._

_-Tendo problemas com isso? – e apontou para a minha cabeça._

_-Bem, sim. Um pouco. – falei logo depois, pois é meio humilhante um cara já crescido não conseguir secar os próprios cabelos._

_-Quer ajuda?- olhei para ela, olhei para a toalha em minhas mãos, e senti as gostas que escorriam pelo rosto e pescoço, molhando a mim e a minha camisa. Suspirando derrotado, aproximei-me dela, sentei em cima da mesa de centro que era feita de granito, e estendi-lhe a toalha. Sorrindo, empurrou minha cabeça um pouco para baixo, já que mesmo sentado eu era mais alto que ela, e começou a esfregar meu cabelo com a toalha._

_-Er... Eu percebi que você já sabe meu nome, e varias coisas também sobre mim, se o fato de Temari ter falado muito sobre mim for verdadeiro._

_-É sim. – disse com riso na voz._

_-Então... Qual é o seu nome? – perguntei envergonhado, e dei graças a deus por estar de cabeça abaixada, impedindo-a de perceber._

_-Me chamo Haruno Sakura, prazer em conhece-lo, Sabaku-kun. __**(N.A: No Japão, chama-se o outro pelo sobrenome com o –kun ou –san no final por uma questão de formalidade.) –**__ Sa-ku-ra. Combina perfeitamente com ela. Não sei como não havia adivinhado antes._

_-Prazer. – respondi com um sussurro. Ela tirou a toalha da minha cabeça, e a colocou no colo. Levantei o rosto, e pude perceber que pela cara que ela fazia, que meus cabelos não deveriam estar nem um pouco arrumados após todo aquele mexe remexe neles._

_-Me permite...? – disse já com uma das mãos tocando uma mecha avermelhado minha. Apenas mexi a cabeça, concordando. _

_Passou os dedos tirando alguns nós, batia levemente para abaixar algum fio teimoso. Mas não me importava se meus cabelos ficariam ou não mais apresentáveis. O que importava era o quão intimo aquilo tudo parecia. O quão maravilhosamente sensual era o toque dela. Ela também devia ter percebido tudo isso, pois se era possível ouvir o som de sua respiração acelerando junto a minha. Não agüentando mais, a peguei pelos pulsos, tirando suas mãos de minha cabeça. Fazendo-a olhar para mim, quando nossos olhos se encontraram, percebi que não havia mais volta. _

_Muito lentamente, quase parando, nossos rostos foram se aproximando hesitantemente. A minha hesitação era pelo fato de que eu mal a conhecia, tanto que havia descoberto seu nome não fazia nem dez minutos. Porem, no momento em que nossas bocas se tocaram, um nada preencheu minha mente. _

_Macios, suaves, e extremamente deliciosos, era a única maneira de se poder descrever seus lábios. Mexia os meus ainda inseguro, afinal ela é mais velha, e deveria ser muito mais experiente do que eu. Não sei se ela havia percebido minha insegurança, mas com as mãos soltas já a algum tempo, ela pegou as minhas, e as colocou em volta de sua cintura. Depois pôs as próprias em volta de meu pescoço, trazendo-me para mais perto e acariciando minha nuca, ato que me fez relaxar. No momento que relaxei completamente, aproveitando melhor todas as sensações que aquele beijo causava, a senti tentar aprofunda-lo, mordendo suave e tentadoramente meu lábio inferior, fazendo-me soltar um gemido, assim permitindo a entrada de sua língua em minha boca. _

_A maneira que a mexia estava pondo-me louco, e por essa razão a puxei para mim, fazendo-a acabar sentada em meu colo. Fiquei totalmente embaraçado ao perceber que por estarmos naquela posição, ela podia sentir o quão excitado eu já me encontrava. E ao se ajeitar melhor, só fez piorar as coisas. E não pude evitar gemer novamente._

_Foi aí que resolvemos separar nossas bocas, em busca de ar. Respirávamos com dificuldade, e nos encontrávamos corados, mas ela me olhava de uma maneira estranha. Se aconchegando mais ainda em meu colo, e ainda com os braços em volta de meu pescoço, aproximou o rosto do meu._

_-Fazia muito tempo que não beijava alguém tão inocente. – inocente? Ela tava tirando uma com a minha cara? Era isso? Como ela podia achar aquele beijo inocente? Pra mim ela podia achá-lo tudo, menos inocente. –Calma, não precisa me olhar desse jeito. Não estou dizendo que não gostei, nem que beija mal, o que não é o caso. – disse quando viu que eu iria objetar. – Apenas tenho a sensação de que não o faz com muita freqüência. _

_-E você o faz? – não pude evitar o ciúme, não depois daquele beijo. _

_-Também não, mas sou mais velha, por isso tive mais tempo para treinar. – disse com o riso em seus olhos, e sorrindo pra mim. E percebi que não gostaria que aquele sorriso saísse dali. Desejava poder fazer com que ela fosse feliz para sempre, para que pudesse estar sorrindo sempre. – Bem, as acomodações são muito boas, mas acho melhor levantar-me. – ia tentar impedi-la, porque por mais que tê-la tão perto mexesse com todo o meu corpo, era tão... Certo tê-la ali junto comigo. Desisti no ultimo momento. Como não queria que ela ficasse longe, tentava pensar numa desculpa. E rápido._

_-Você esta com fome? Pois eu não como desde o almoço. – disse me levantando, e começando a andar em direção a cozinha._

_-Agora que você mencionou, estou morta de fome. Eu vou lhe ajudar a preparar algo, mas antes tenho que ligar para algum dos meus amigos vir me buscar. – e foi andando até a entrada, onde provavelmente se encontrava suas coisas._

_-Não vai esperar pela minha irmã?_

_-Ela me disse que eu poderia tomar banho aqui, e depois se eu quisesse poderia esperar por ela, mas eu tenho uns trabalhos ainda para fazer hoje._

_-Entendo. – fingindo que ia para a cozinha, esperei que ela começasse a fazer a ligação para poder ouvir a conversa. Não sou bisbilhoteiro, mas quero saber que tipo de amigo é esse que vai sair no meio da chuva para vim buscá-la. _

_-Alô? Itachi?Sou eu, Sakura. Eu sei que você sabe que sou eu, mas queria avisá-lo de qualquer maneira. – ouve um longo silêncio, que ate pensei que ela houvesse desligado. – Itachi? Você não dormiu segurando o telefone não, né?Bom, bom. Você sabe que mesmo com toda essa sua frieza, eu te amo, né? – o ama? Ela já tem alguém? – Como assim se eu quero algo? É claro que não. Eu estou dizendo a verdade, por que não acredita em mim? – dizia indignada. – Espera, espera. Não desliga. O que eu queria perguntar era se você poderia vim me buscar na casa da Temari-chan. Como assim quem é Temari? É a caloura que faz faculdade de administração com você, idiota. – então minha irmã faz faculdade com o amigo dela, não com ela. Que faculdade será que cursa? – Então, vai vim me buscar ou não? – disse impaciente, conseguia imaginar ela lá batendo o pé impaciente enquanto olhava para o teto com raiva. – Chamar o Deidara? Você enlouqueceu de vez? Por acaso não lembra da vez onde ele quase me matou em mais de cinco vezes apenas indo me deixar em casa? Imagina nesse tempo então. Por favoooor, Itachi. Você é o único a quem posso confiar minha vida nesse tempo. – falava manhosamente. – Eu sabia que acabaria concordando no final. Daqui a vinte minutos? Perfeito. Até. – ouvindo ela guardar o celular, sai "correndo" para cozinha, e abri a geladeira fingindo que estava procurando algo. _

_-E então? Você já vai embora? – disse ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta._

_-Daqui a pouco apenas. O que temos para comer?_

_-Temos pão, presunto, queijo prato, queijo mussarela, requeijão, ovos... Você decide. – colocava tudo em cima do balcão da pia, virado de costas para ela._

_-Hum, deixe-me ver. – ela chegou por trás de mim, apoiou a mão nos meus ombros para apóia-la, e ficou de ponta de pé para poder ver por cima de meu ombro. Mas ao faze-lo, tocando assim, grande parte de seu corpo nas minhas costas. – Posso ter a opção de comer dois sanduíches? – podia sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, deixando-me arrepiado. O bom, foi que não havia sido tanto a ponto dela perceber. _

_-P-pode sim. _

_-Então vou querer um misto quente e um com requeijão. E você vai querer de que?_

_- Apenas um com presunto. _

_-Pode ir sentar-se, agora é minha vez de ajudá-lo. Você já fez de mais por mim emprestando-me suas roupas e sendo tão respeitoso lá em cima. _

_-Mas..._

_-Sem mas, apenas preciso que me diga onde se encontra as coisas, que o resto eu posso fazer sozinha._

_-Se quer realmente fazer isso, faça. – sentei-me em cima do balcão da pia, enquanto ia respondendo-lhe onde ficava tudo. Os sanduíches já estava prontos, só faltava os pratos. _

_-Esta aqui em cima. – apontei para o armário a cima de minha cabeça. Andou em minha direção, e ficando na ponta dos pés mais uma vez, tentou pegar os pratos que ficavam no alto. Com apenas o intento de ajudá-la, a levantei pela cintura para que pudesse alcançar. Por favor, não vejam malicia nenhuma nessa ação. Eu apenas queria ajudar uma pobre alma que estava precisando de ajuda. _

_-Peguei. – a abaixei, mas entao nossos rosto voltaram a ficar próximos. E mais uma vez naquele dia, nossos rostos se aproximavam um do outro. _

_-Tadaima! Tem alguém em casa? – com o susto causado pelo grito de minha adorada irmã, a linda garota em meus braços deu um pulo para trás, deixando os pratos caírem no chão. Felizmente, esses não eram feito de vidro. Se abaixando com o rosto corado, e eu olhando para o lado, com o rosto no mesmo estado. Foi dessa maneira que minha irmã nos encontrou ao entrar. –Oh, Sakura você ainda esta aqui? _

_-Olá. _

_-E...Gaara? O que esta fazendo?_

_-Esperando ela colocar os sanduíches no prato poder comer, por quê?_

_-Não, eu digo, aqui embaixo, fazendo sala. Você nunca havia se importado antes. _

_-E daí? Estava com fome._

_-Voltando, eu pensei que você fosse embora depois do banho._

_-Eu também. – ela respondeu, enquanto me entregava um prato com meu sanduíche._

_-E por que não foi?_

_-Itachi só vai chegar daqui a alguns minutos, e estava com fome também. – respondeu dando de ombro e mordendo seu próprio sanduíche._

_-Acho que... Entendo. – mas pela cara que fazia, não havia entendido nada._

_-Quer um também? – disse estendendo um dos dela._

_-Não, não. Vou apenas tomar um banho e começar a fazer uns trabalhos que são para amanha. _

_-Esta bem._

_-Quer que eu fiquei aqui embaixo ate Itachi chegar? Meu irmãozinho não é muito boa compainha as vezes._

_-Mesmo? – disse surpresa. – Ele foi um ótimo anfitrião, ele foi ate alem das minhas expectativas. – nesse momento ela dava um olhar malicioso pra mim. Abaixei a cara mordendo outro pedaço, fingindo que não era comigo. Mas dava pulos de pura satisfação ao ouvir aquilo. _

_-Você deve ter algum tipo de super influência sobre ele._

_-Talvez eu tenha._

_-Vou lá pra cima então, ate amanha, Sakura-chan. – antes de ir, lançou um olhar confuso para nós dois, e saiu. Passamos os próximos minutos em silencio, apenas comendo nossos sanduíches pacificamente. Até que ouvimos uma buzina tocar, e alguns segundos depois, o telefone começar a tocar também._

_-Tenho que ir agora. – disse colocando o prato que havia usado em cima da pia, e logo depois saindo da cozinha. A segui, indo ate a entrada com ela, fiquei observando-a colocar os sapatos, botar a bolsa nos ombros, e agarrar alguns livros. Quando vi que já estava pronta, abri a porta, mas ao invés de sair de uma vez, ela se aproximou de mim, e chegando perto do meu ouvido, a escutei dizer. – Sabe o que descobri? _

_-O que? – sussurrei de volta._

_-Você não é nenhum pervertido. – sorriu. – Ate algum dia, Sabaku-kun. – e saiu correndo pela chuva, quando a vi entrar no carro, e este partir logo em seguida. Fechei a porta, e me escorei nela. Suspirando em seguida._

Uau! Dessa vez meu encontro com ela foi tão grande, não foi? E muito mais produtivo também, não concordam? Essa garota... Não, não, não é mais apenas garota. Ela tem nome agora. Haruno Sakura. Bonito, não acham? Porém o que é bonito mesmo foram os olhos dela quando estávamos nos beijando. Não comentei sobre eles antes, pois no momento, minha mente estava muito anuviada pelo fato de estar sendo beijado. E que beijo havia sido. Se eu soubesse que garotas mais velhas beijavam daquela maneira, teria procurado por uma antes. Mas como havia dito antes, acho que não teria sido a mesma coisa, se fosse com qualquer outra.

Será que vocês já adivinharam o que senti após esse ultimo encontro? Não? Que decepção. Pensei que fossem mais espertos. Vou recapitular as sensações dos dois primeiros, e aí, conto a desse.

Na primeira vez, a maneira que falou comigo e me tratou, foi diferente que qualquer jeito que alguém já havia me tratado antes. Seus olhos raivosos, o sorriso doce para com o menininho chorão, todo aquele contraste me intrigou de tal maneira, que não a tirei da cabeça.

Na segunda vez, ela havia pensado que eu era gay, me envergonhou, me ajudou, e me beijou na bochecha. Tudo isso em menos de uma hora. A maneira que havia arrumado para me ajudar havia sido inusitada e muito vergonhosa, mas havia funcionado. Mas a maneira que havia arranjado para se "desculpar" pelo show que havia dado, havia sido mais inusitada ainda. E não pude deixar de sentir uma grande fascinação por ela, aparecer dentro de mim.

Na terceira vez, a havia encontrado no lugar mais inesperado de todos. Minha própria casa, num banheiro, nua. Foi a primeira vez que ela sorriu para mim, a primeira vez que havíamos realmente conversado, e a primeira vez que havíamos nos beijado. Pode ser que tudo tenha acontecido depressa demais, ou ate mesmo, lento demais. Mas uma coisa aconteceu comigo nessa terceira vez, uma coisa da qual as sensações das outras vezes não haviam me preparado. Eu me apaixonei.

Apaixonei-me por uma quase estranha. E fico pensando, se ainda mal a conheço e já estou apaixonado, quando eu conhecer tudo sobre ela, talvez eu não tenha mais volta, e fique perdidamente, loucamente, extremamente apaixonado. Isso não é muito provável, mas é uma possibilidade. E essa pequena possibilidade que me deixa com medo. Com medo de me apaixonar ainda mais ou de me decepcionar.

Não sei mais o que acontecerá daqui pra frente. A partir de agora, vocês me acompanharão por essa minha vida estranha e complicada. Não conheço o futuro, mas conheço o passado e o presente, e com a compainha de todos você desocupados, descobriremos o que estar por vim.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Caramba! Caramba! Caramba! Fazia muito tempo que não escrevia um capitulo tão grande. Quando comecei a escrever fanfics, o que aconteceu a 3 anos atrás, eu escrevia capítulos de 16 paginas para 21 paginas. Isso me lembra uma coisa. FIZ 3 ANINHOS NO SITE ESSE MÊS. O dia exato foi o 07, mas havia me esquecido de ta fato. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, a partir de agora, não serão mais lembranças, tudo acontecerá em tempo real. **

**Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews, espero que continuem mandando, e quem nunca mandou comece a mandar, mesmo que seja para me xingar.**

**Quem gosta de cenas um pouquinho mais "quentes" ganhou, quem não gosta, também ganhou cenas fofas, ao menos na minha opinião.**

**BEIJO PARA TODO MUNDO! **

**Grita um Gaara usando apenas uma toalha **

**Mk-chan160 puxando a toalha, para mandarem mais reviews ainda**

**ADORO VOCÊS!**

**Mk-chan160**


	4. Chapter 4

-Zzzzz

**OLÁAAAAAAAA!!**

**Como vão? ****Desculpem pela demora, esse capitulo ja estava 90 por cento pronto ja faz meses e meses. Mas meu adorado e fofo computador resolveu quebrar, e quebrar, e quebrar mais uma vez. A sorte é que não foi nada relacionado com a memória eu tava ferrada. Enfim, olhem como eu fui rápida, eu consegui ele de volta faz apenas uma semana, e já estou aqui postando. Sei que alguns de voces dirão que uma semana é muito, mas voces têm que compreender também que eu precisava matar a saudade antes também xP.**

**Mas chega de falar, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Just Human**

-Zzzzz...

"What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays. You're the pretender!"

-Mas que porr…- Levantei a cabeça do travesseiro e olhei em volta no meu escuro quarto, procurando por aquele maldito celular que não parava de tocar. Oi, não prestem atenção ao fato de estar usando cueca no momento. Não tenho culpa se apareceram logo num momento tão intimo quanto a hora do meu sono reparador.

"What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays. You're the pretender!"

Devem estar achando estranho o fato de ser quase 11 horas da manhã e eu ainda estar na cama em um dia de semana. Acontece que por algum motivo desconhecido a mim, já que estava dormindo quando faziam o anuncio, não teremos aula hoje. Por ser uma sexta, torna tudo mil vezes melhor, porque se junta com o final de semana. Outro fato que faz hoje ser um ótimo dia é que por estar sozinho em casa, posso dormir sem ter nenhum tipo de barulho, coisa que não acontece nos fins de semana quando tenho a liberdade de dormir o quanto quiser.

"What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays. You're the pretender!"

-CALA A BOCA, FOO FIGHTERS! – Arg, aonde se meteu a droga do meu celular? E por que a pessoa que esta ligando não desiste de uma vez? Ta, eu adoro essa musica, tanto é que a coloquei como toque, mas não quer dizer que agüente ouvir a cada 10 segundo a mesma parte. Isso é de enlouquecer qualquer um.

-ACHEI! – Como é que ele foi parar na minha gaveta de cuecas? Que lugar mais estranho. –Alô?

-Finalmente, o que estava fazendo, que levou esse tempo todo para atender? – Só podia ser a Temari para infernizar a minha vida num dia que deveria ser todo de paz e silencio, ao menos ate o momento onde ela e Kankurou chegassem em casa, o que apenas vai acontecer à noite. Mas com um pouco de sorte, eles podem querer sair à noite, o que faz com que apenas voltem de madrugada. Ah, como o dia seria perfeito se isso realmente acontecesse. – Alo? Gaara? Você não me deixou falando sozinha de novo, deixou? Porque se deixou, você vai se arrepender e...

-Estou aqui, agora diga logo o que quer para que eu possa voltar a dormir.

-Preciso que venha me trazer um trabalho que deixei em cima da mesa da sala.

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar minha preciosa cama para ter que andar de ônibus por meia cidade para ir lhe deixar um simples trabalho?

-Não é um SIMPLES trabalho. É _o_ trabalho. Se eu não o tiver as 2 dessa tarde, vou levar zero, me pondo em risco de repetir a cadeira.

-E eu com isso?

-Gaara...- disse ameaçadoramente. Serio, minha irmã é de dar medo às vezes.

-Hunf, esta bem. Quando chegar ai, te ligo.

-Você é o melhor, irmãozinho.

-E eu não sei disso?

-Convencido também, mas eu te amo mesmo assim. Tenho que desligar agora, minha aula esta começando. Tchau.

-Tch... -Desligou na minha cara, logo após eu concordar em fazer um favor a ela. Mal agradecida. Já havia dito que ia mesmo, então quanto rápido eu chegar lá, mas rápido será voltarei a minha amada e idolatrada cama. Por isso levantei e fui tomar banho no meu banheiro, que havia sido consertado na semana passada.

Apenas quando estava a 10 passos do portão da faculdade, lembrei que eu poderia ver a Haruno novamente. Já havia se passado um mês desde aquele beijo, uma coisa que não havia conseguido parar de repassar em minha mente. Cheguei até ao ponto de sonhar com ela. Como foi o sonho? Bem isso é pessoal. Não me ameacem, que vai ser pior. Olhinhos de cachorrinho pidão também já é golpe baixo. Ta ta, eu conto. Mas voltem logo pra os seus lugares. Muito bem...

O sonho foi da seguinte maneira: ela aparecia em minha casa num dia onde estaria sozinho, não falaria simplesmente nada, apenas me puxaria pela gravata do meu uniforme escolar, e me beijaria, e após algum tempo faríamos mais do que apenas beijar, se é que me entendem. Porem quando estávamos chegando ao ponto importante do ato, alguém me acordava, ou eu caia da cama. Enfim, no fim, eu sempre era forçado a voltar para a realidade.

Já se havia passado pela minha cabeça, vir aqui vê-la, mas nunca havia conseguido inventar uma desculpa boa o bastante. Agora não precisava mais fazer isso, minha irmã havia inventado uma pra mim. Ah, as maravilhas de ter uma irmã mais velha.

Peguei o celular do bolso, e liguei para ela perguntando onde estava. Normalmente a mandaria vir para o portão para que eu não tivesse perder meu tempo andando por todos aqueles corredores, mas não podia perder a chance de esbarrar na Haruno, fato que de acordo com todos os encontros que já tivemos, é bem provável de acontecer.

Cheguei na sala onde ela se encontrava, e nada. A única coisa que havia encontrado até ali foram olhares furtivos. Poderia ser porque eles nunca haviam me visto antes por ali, afinal mesmo tendo apenas 16, tenho uma postura séria e aquele ar de que-se-dane-o-mundo, por isso acontecia de muitas vezes pensarem que eu sou mais velho. Bem, alguns daqueles olhares eu sabia o porquê estava recebendo. Eram de garotas, algumas até viraram os pescoços quando passei, outras chegaram a mandar olhares maliciosos e convidativos.

-Graças a Deus você chegou. Cadê? Cadê? – sem ligar o tom impaciente de minha irmã, abri minha mochila com a maior calma do mundo, fingindo estar procurando pela pasta onde estava o trabalho dela, e só após alguns segundos, que devem ter parecido horas para ela, eu lhe entreguei o bendito trabalho. – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.

-De nada. – fechei a mochila, e a ajeitei no ombro.

– Já vou. – mas ela nem estava mais prestando atenção em mim, apenas abraçava e beijava a pasta que tinha em mãos. São em momentos como este que eu digo com toda a certeza que minha irmã mais velha tem sérios problemas mentais.

O caminho de volta, foi bastante parecido com o da ida, mas quando estava quase na saída, ouvi duas pessoas conversando sobre estar havendo uma discussão entre um tal de Sasori e Deidara na frente do prédio de Arte & Cultura. Deidara. Não era o esse o nome do amigo que quase matou a Haruno levando-a para casa? Com um pouco de sorte, talvez ela esteja lá também. Aproximei-me então dos dois, e lhes perguntei onde se localizava o tal prédio, usando como desculpa, que estava procurando por minha irmã.

Após andar pelo jardim do _campus_ indo em direção ao local onde desconfiava que a briga estava ocorrendo, já que muitas pessoas iam na mesma direção. Consegui avistar um homem de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e um de longos cabelos loiros preso num rabo de cavalo em cima da cabeça, discutindo. O que me intrigou foi o fato dos dois estarem usando sobretudos pretos com nuvens vermelhas. Estranho. Prestando um pouco mais de atenção, percebi que na grande arvore atrás dos dois, havia um grupo de pessoas usando sobretudos idênticos, e no meio deles, lá se encontrava ela, sentada tocando violão. Ao seu lado havia um homem de cabelos negros tocando também. Do outro lado havia um usando uma mascara estranha, esse não conseguia ficar parado, pois ficava pulando toda hora. Encostado na arvore em pé, estava um homem de pele e cabelos azuis, o qual ficava fazendo comentários sobre os dois brigões, imagino, e rindo consigo mesmo.

Escondi-me atrás das poucas pessoas que pararam para observar a briga, que aparentemente girava em torno do real significado de "arte". Gostaria de poder apenas ter a oportunidade de vê-la mais de perto, mas não tenho coragem de me aproximar dela, quando esta acompanhada de seus amigos universitários. Podem pensar que sou covarde, mas no momento o que sinto não é covardia, é timidez. Pode não parecer, mas sou super tímido. Timidez essa, que escondo por trás da seriedade e frieza.

A discussão estava começando a piorar, era possível de se prever, que daqui alguns minutos, se não menos, um soco sairia de algum dos dois. E meu palpite seria que o primeiro a atacar seria o loiro. Aparentemente, ela também havia percebido, pois havia se levantado, andado até os dois, e deu um soco primeiro no loiro e depois no ruivo, derrubando-os. E com eles ainda sentados olhando para ela enquanto massageavam o maxilar dolorido,começou a dar-lhes um sermão. Ficaria observando-os por mais tempo, porque a cena era realmente engraçada, mas tenho medo de que ela perceba minha presença. Por isso me virei, e comecei a voltar pelo mesmo caminho que havia vindo.

Porém, não havia dado nem ao menos 10 passos, quando ouvi meu nome sendo chamado, e meros segundos depois, meu braço ser puxado para trás, fazendo-me virar junto. Vendo a minha frente então, a razão de meu desassossego durante todo o mês.

-Por acaso estava planejando me ignorar, Sabaku? – ela parecia demonstrar raiva, mas alguma coisa na maneira de que ela falou, aparentava ter uma pontada de tristeza.

Será que ela queria me ver o tanto quanto eu queria vê-la?

-Não, é que... Eu vi que estava acompanhada de seus amigos, e não queria atrapalhar.

-Atrapalhar o que? Não estávamos fazendo nada de muito importante.

-Eu...

-A verdade é que não queria falar comigo não é? –disse puxando minha gravata fazendo meus olhos se grudarem no dela. Tal ato, me fez lembrar com uma perturbadora nitidez meu sonho.

-Não, não é nada disso. Apenas não sabia como me aproximar de você.

-Estava com vergonha de falar comigo? – disse surpresa.

-Vergonha não. Eu estava...- tentava realmente arranjar uma desculpa, mas estava na cara que ela já havia chegado no ponto certo.

-Não precisa se explicar, já entendi. – disse rindo levemente. – E então, o que o trás ao mundo universitário?

-Minha irmã me pediu para trazer-lhe uma coisa.

-O trabalho do professor de economia, não é? O Itachi havia comentado o quão nervosa ela estava em relação a isso. –

-Não sei que tipo de trabalho era, fui apenas o entregador. – disse dando de ombros.

-Você gostaria de conhecer os meus amigos? – disse do nada, apontando o dedo para trás, por cima do ombro para as pessoas debaixo da arvore.

-Melhor não, estarei me intrometendo no seu grupo, e...

-Que nada, vem. – não havia nem ao menos me deixado acabar de falar, e já foi me arrastando em direção ao seres de sobretudos estranhos. Quando nos aproximamos, percebi que agora era alvo dos olhares de todos os cinco. Sabia que estava sendo observado antes enquanto ela falava comigo, mas agora era muito pior. Bem pior. –Pessoal, este aqui é o Sabaku no Gaara. – não iria deixar eles me amedrontarem, eles sabiam dar olhares frios? Pois eu também sei. E olhando-os da mesma maneira, disse.

-Prazer.

-Você é o irmãozinho que a Temari-chan tanto comenta? – o loiro que havia estado discutindo mais cedo, comentou apontando pra mim.

-Sou irmão dela, mas não sou pequeno. – tal comentário, fez quase todos eles darem um sorriso de lado, menos o loiro que começou a rir e bem, não era muito possível eu saber se o de mascara havia feito o mesmo que o resto.

-Você é mesmo o irmão dela. Sou Suzuki Deidara, a propósito. – então esse é o que quase a "matou" enquanto levava-a para casa. Só falta descobrir qual deles seria o tal de Itachi.

-Você pinta o cabelo no mesmo lugar que o Sasori? – disse o que usava uma mascara apontando para o ruivo que discutia com Deidara, esse não pareceu nem ligar enquanto preparava alguma coisa com pequenas peças.

-Não, é natural.

-É claro que é natural. As pessoas fazem a mesma pergunta pra mim. Toda hora. – ela comentou ao meu lado, enquanto me puxava para sentar num banco que havia do lado da arvore, coisa que não havia percebido antes. –Esse é o Tobi.

-Tobi de quê?

-De nada, é só falar Tobi que ele vem. – disse o de pele e cabelos azuis. – Sou Kikushi Kisame.

-Hmm.

-Por ultimo, mas não menos importante, Uchiha Itachi e Hadeki Sasori. – ela apontou então para o moreno que ainda soltava algumas notas aleatórias no violão e o ruivo de farmacia. Então _ele _era o tal Itachi. Fico imaginando que tipo de relacionamento ele teria com ela.

-Uchiha? –perguntei meio confuso. Será que... Não, não pode ser. -Você por acaso não teria um irmão mais novo chamado Sasuke, teria?

-Infelizmente sim, por quê? – disse levantando uma sombracelha.

-Estudamos no mesmo colégio.

-São amigos?

-Deus, não. – disse fazendo uma careta, quando lembrei que estava falando com o irmão daquele ser nojento, e que ainda por cima era amigo dela. Por que fui abrir a minha boca?

-Que bom então, não suporto aquele pirralho. – Deidara falou com uma careta parecida com a que eu havia feito momentos antes.

-Eu que o diga. Ele não se manca que eu não quero ter coisa alguma a ver com ele?– ela falou enquanto se encostava mais em mim. – Acho que ele pensa que todas as garotas do mundo têm que ter uma queda por ele.

-Ele dá em cima de você? – disse virando meu rosto em sua direção. Ah se eu soubesse disso antes! Teria batido muito mais nele da ultima vez.

-Sempre que tem a oportunidade. É irritante. Não sei como você o agüenta em casa, Itachi.

-Não agüento. O pirralho sabe que não deve cruzar meu caminho. Mas tem vezes que não se esquece disso. – disse com um sorriso maligno. – Algumas semanas atrás ele perdeu uma luta para alguém na escola. Nunca vou esquecer como ele chegou em casa naquele dia. – Ah, eu também lembro. A cara daquele desgraçado que foi tentar me provocar. Hunf, em troca seu rostinho bonito ficou todo deformado. Não pude deixar transparecer um certo brilho de satisfação ao lembrar tal cena. Percebi então o olhar de todos em mim.

-Foi você? Você que o fez ficar daquele jeito? – perguntou um surpreso Tobi-sempai.

-Fui eu sim. – mal acabei de falar, Haruno se pendurou em meu pescoço, me abraçando, enquanto gritava.

-A partir desse exato momento sou sua fã numero 1!

-Então sou o dois. Qualquer um que odeie e que transforme o Sasuke naquele bolo de sangue e machucados merece me ter como fã.

-Você se acha demais, Deidara. – disse friamente Sasori-sempai que havia acabado de fazer uma pequena aranha com as pequenas peças que eu havia visto antes em suas mãos.

-Ei, ei, se você é do mesmo colégio que o desgraça do Sasuke, então você é da nossa antiga escola. Como vai o sr. Fusishi? Ainda tomando conta dos corredores?

-Vocês estudaram lá? – falei surpreso.

-Todos nós, foi onde nos conhecemos na verdade. – ela respondeu ainda agarrada ao meu braço esquerdo. – Bons tempos aqueles.

-Bons? Nós passamos noventa por cento do nosso ano letivo em detenções e suspensões.

-Também não era assim, Kisame. Passávamos apenas um por cento nas detenções, e oitenta e nove por cento escapando delas. – Itachi-sempai disse com um quase riso.

-Por que eram castigados desse jeito?

-Por que? Eram por muitas coisas.

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Você já ouviu uma historia de que alguns alunos explodiram o muro da ala leste para poderem fugir do colégio? – começava a balançar a cabeça quando percebi o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

-Foram vocês?

-Bem, Deidara foi o responsável pela explosão, mas todos nós fugimos por ali sim. – Aquela historia da explosão da parede era como se fosse uma lenda em todo o corpo estudantil.

-Então, vocês são a Akatsuki? - Diziam que a três anos atrás existia um grupo de amigos que se denominaram 'Akatsuki', correm os rumores que eles eram parecidos com uma gangue, violentos, não respeitavam as regras e assustadores. Mas olhando para eles aqui, não parecem com nada com uma gangue assustadora. E bem, é meio impossível de se imaginar a Haruno como integrante de uma gangue.

- Ainda falam de nós? Ah, como é bom ser famoso. – Tobi-sempai disse sonhador.

-Não somos famosos, o nome do nosso grupo é.

-Sem graça você, Itachi. – pelo tom da voz, se era quase possível vê-lo fazendo beicinho por trás da mascara. Nesse momento, meu celular começou a tocar, me levantei então do banco, e me afastei com um 'com licença'.

-Alô?

-Gaara! Eu não te acordei, né? – disse com medo. Da ultima vez que ele ligou, me acordando, eu havia pendurado ele de cabeça para baixo por duas horas na frente de uma lanchonete onde apenas se serve ramen.

-Naruto? Não, já havia levantado. O que você quer?

-O que você vai fazer amanha à tarde?

-Amanha? Nada, ia passar o dia em casa. Por que?

-É que eu consegui dois ingressos para a estréia no cinema.

-E...? O que eu tenho haver com isso?

-É que meu pai ta me obrigando a viajar com ele hoje à noite. Só que a estréia é amanha à tarde. Ai eu pensei se você não gostaria de ficar com os ingressos. – Dois ingressos? Isso quer dizer que eu tenho que levar alguém. Mas quem? Normalmente, eu iria com o Naruto, o que não é possível. Ir com algum dos meus irmãos esta fora de questão. Quem mais eu poderia chamar...?

-Muito boa essa, Sasori! – ouvindo o grito dela, virei o rosto na direção deles, vendo Deidara-sempai correndo de lado para o outro com uma aranha feita de madeira presa em seu rosto. Ela e Tobi-sempai estavam rindo, os outros tentavam segurar o riso. E se...? Talvez eu poderia... Não, não, ela nunca aceitaria. Mas e se por alguma obra do destino, ela aceitasse?

-Qual filme?

-Nem lembro o nome agora, mas é um de terror. –Olhando meio de lado para ela mais uma vez, pensei:"Será que ela gosta de filmes de terror?"

-Eu fico com os ingressos.

-Maldita hora que meu pai foi inventar essa viagem. Eu queria tanto ir ver esse filme. Mas de qualquer forma, eu vou deixar os ingressos na tua casa antes de viajar.

-Ta então. Até segunda.

-Até. – Ia guardar o celular, quando ele começou a tocar mais uma vez.

-Alo? – disse irritado.

-Que mal humor.

-Temari? Pra que ta me ligando? Eu não acabei de falar com você?

-Eu sei, mas eu to ligando porque eu havia me esquecido de pedir pra você dar uma passada no supermercado para comprar comida, porque a dispensa esta quase vazia. – Lá se vai minha tarde em paz e silenciosa. Argh.

-Esta bem. Eu vou mais tarde

-Ahn, será que não dava pra você ir agora? É que ta tendo uma liquidação até ás 15:00, e já são quase 13:00.

-Tá, ta, eu vou agora.

-Brigadinha, otooto. Ate mais tarde.

-Tchau. – guardei o celular rapidamente, com medo de que tocasse novamente. E voltei para junto dos outros para poder me despedir.

-E aí? Era alguma coisa seria? Você demorou tanto. – Haruno-sempai disse.

-Não, não, é que meu amigo me ligou, e quando desliguei minha irmã me ligou também.

-Ahh. Mas você não acabou de se encontrar com ela?

-É, mas ela ligou pra me pedir pra ir fazer compras. E é por isso que eu tenho que ir agora.

-Mas já? Você não pode ir mais tarde?

-Infelizmente não. Bem, foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês.

-O prazer foi todo nosso. Venha nos visitar mais vezes.

-Claro.

-Tchau então.

-Tchau. – todos replicaram, menos ela.

-Espera!

-Sim? – disse me virando.

-Você sabe como onde fica a saída, não é? Eu posso te levar ate lá. – Eu sei onde fica, mas se eu fingi que não, vou poder passar mais tempo ao lado dela, então... Por que não?

-Agora que você mencionou, eu realmente não sei. – disse coçando a cabeça fingindo embaraço.

-Já volto, pessoal. – disse andando até mim, pegando meu braço e começou a me guiar em direção a saída.

Durante todo o caminho, que não era lá muito longo, ela foi comentando um pouco sobre os seus amigos e tudo mais. Eu apenas absorvia pequenos pedaços, pois estava ocupando demais tentando resolver um terrível dilema dentro de mim.

-_COMO É QUE EU VOU CHAMÁ-LA PRA SAIR? COMO? COMO? – _Nunca chamei ninguém antes, e eu não a conheço tão bem assim pra saber qual vai ser a resposta dela.

-E então Tobi pegou a bola e... Ah, já chegamos. Aqui esta a saída. Espero que realmente venha mais vezes, meus amigos gostaram de você. – disse sorrindo pra mim.

–Eu também gostei muito deles. – disse normal, como se não houvesse nada de errado. - _O que eu faço? O que eu faço?_

-Então eu acho que eu tenho que vol... – ela já estava soltando minha mao, e ia se virando para ir embora...

-VOCÊ NÃO GOSTARIA DE SAIR COMIGO AMANHÃ? – gritei e abaixei a cabeça com os olhos fechados enquanto a segurava pela mao. Argh, o que foi que eu fiz? Ela deve ta pensando que eu sou um idiota e maluco. –_ IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIO-_

-Tá bem.

-O que? – levantei a cabeça surpreso. – Você aceitou?

-Você queria que eu dissesse não? – perguntou com uma sombracelha erguida.

-Não, não, claro que não. Mas eu nunca pensei que você fosse aceitar depois da maneira que eu... Que eu... - fui ficando vermelho lembrando do grito e dos olhares das pessoas a nossa volta.

-Bem... -ela disse se aproximando. – Realmente foi uma maneira meio embaraçosa de se chamar alguém para um encontro... - disse sorrindo. Ao ouvir a palavra 'encontro', o vermelho aumentou em minhas bochechas. – Mas pelo que parece, toda vez que nos vemos algo embaraçoso acontece. E hoje ainda não tinha acontecido nada, não é? Agora, para onde você planeja me levar?

-Para o cinema, estou com dois ingressos para uma estréia para amanha à tarde.

-Qual o filme?

-Um de terror, eu não sei o nome.

-Okay entao. De que horas amanha?

-Umas 16:00 ta bem pra você?

-Tá perfeito, então nos vemos amanha as 16:00 em frente ao cinema?

-Uhum.- balançava a cabeça feito um idiota apenas concordando com tudo que ela dizia.

-Até amanha, então... Gaara-kun. – deu um beijo na minha bochecha, e voltou para entrar na faculdade.

Coloquei a mão na bochecha, sentindo ainda o calor dos lábios dela neles. Só consegui pensar numa coisa.

-Eu me esqueci de pegar o numero de telefone dela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**O QUE ACHARAM? O QUE ACHARAM? Espero que tenham gostado. Sei que não aconteceu muita coisa, mas usei esse capitulo para apresentar mais personagens. O próximo vai ser o encontro dos dois. Como será que vai ser? Será que eles vão se beijar? Será que eles vai ter cenas fofas? Será que eles vai fazer xxx...?**

**Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora.**

**E para me redimir, tenho uma noticia que acho que vai alegrar vocês um pouquinho. Se lembrar que eu tava planejando escrever um epílogo para 'Strangers'? Pois bem, eu não estou planejando mais... Eu estou escrevendo já. Vou tentar não demorar muito, mas o que aconteceu com esse capitulo foi a mesma coisa que acontece no epílogo, não pude escrever por culpa do meu computador quebrado. **

**Por favor, me avisem se voces não gostaram de alguma coisa, esta bem?**

**Um beijinho meu.**

**Um beijão do Gaara.**

**E até logo!**

**Mk-chan160**


	5. Chapter 5

**VOLTEI! VOLTEIIIIIIIIII! **

**Não por muito tempo na verdade. Espero que tenham sentido minha falta. Espero que continuem sentindo após lerem mais um capitulo dessa fic que parece ser mais uma historia de uma garota de 11 do que quase 17. Mas enfim, demorei menos de 2 meses para postar novamente. Teria postado bem antes, mas é que aconteceram coisas muito serias e bem, vocês devem estar cansados de saber que não sou capaz de escrever quando triste. Espero que esse capitulo não os decepcione.**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Just Human**

Ahh! Estou morto de sono. Não paro de bocejar. Não consigo dormir desde que cheguei ontem à noite em casa. A razão? Culparia os acontecimentos das ultimas 24 horas. Aí você pergunta: "O que aconteceu nas ultimas 24 horas?" Aconteceu simplesmente o melhor encontro que eu já tive. (Ignorem o fato de que ele foi o meu primeiro, está bem?) O que importa são os fatos, momentos concretos, com risadas sonhadoras, beijos de tirar o fôlego e comentários vergonhosos. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Vocês devem estar morrendo de curiosidade, né? Mas eu não sei se deveria contar o que houve com todos os detalhes. Afinal, deve ter criancinhas lendo isso aqui. Não que nós tenhamos feito nada tão chocante e pervertido assim (Não que isso não tenha passado pela minha cabeça durante todo o encontro.), mas eu não quero que essas criancinhas tenham uma idéia errada de mim. Porque sinceramente eu não estava agindo de acordo com o meu "eu" externo. Digo externo, pois eu não estava agindo como normalmente ajo quando estou com outras pessoas, isso é, ser frio, sério, indiferente, enfim, o estilo "Gaara". Embora eu acredite que o verdadeiro choque será quando vocês me verem...EPA! Essa passou perto. Quase eu contava. Desculpem, mas estou até agora envergonhado por culpa do que comentário feito por ela quando eu fiz o que eu fiz.

AHH, não me olhem assim, que eu acabo não conseguindo ser mau com vocês. Vocês são todos tão pacientes comigo, e levantam tanto minha auto-estima por perderem o tempo livre de vocês me ouvindo. Não posso ver como vocês são fisicamente, mas aposto que sou mais bonito. HAHAHAHA pensariam que eu os elogiaria de novo, não é?

Mas bem, a maldade acaba por aqui. Contarei a vocês, o meu tão esperado primeiro encontro com a minha garota de cabelos rosados e temperamento explosivo.

_16:01_

_-"ELA ESTÁ ATRASADA!" - Combinamos de nos encontrar em frente ao cinema de 16:00. Por que será que ela ainda não chegou? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela pode ter sido atropelada. Ou talvez seqüestrada por um bando de pervertidos. Ou pior, ela pode ter caído novamente de uma árvore, e eu não estava lá para salva-lá, e então poder sentir mais uma vez o corpo dela grudado ao meu, da cabeça aos pés _(Eu já havia avisado que pensamentos pervertidos haviam passado pela minha cabeça.).

_16:10_

_-"ONDE ELA ESTÁ?" – Aposto que ela não vai vim. Ela estava apenas brincando quando disse sim. Ela estava apenas tirando uma com a minha cara. Afinal, por que ela viria? Sou mais novo que ela. Sou o "irmãozinho" da amiga dela. Não sou o mais inteligente, nem o melhor atleta, não sei fazer muitas coisas aonde posso dizer "sou o melhor!", além de brigar._

_16:15_

_Mas espera um segundo aí. Ela não sabe que eu sou tudo aquilo. Para ela, sou apenas o ruivo que a impediu de se espatifar no chão. O cara que ela salvou de ser devorado por um trio de piranhas (_Notem o duplo sentindo da frase.)._ Um adolescente de 16 anos que a viu nua por acidente_ ( Ia dizer "sem querer", mas aí não poderia dizer depois que estava sendo sincero com vocês, ou comigo mesmo. Porque mesmo que não tenha pensado antes, eu não achei ruim vê-la usando nenhum tipo de roupa que pudesse esconder seu corpo dos meus olhos.).

_16:30_

_Será que ela realmente não virá? Eu disse todas aquelas coisas, mas mesmo assim, algo dentro de mim ainda tinha esperanças que de alguma forma, mesmo tendo sido atropelada, seqüestrada, e me odiando, ela viria. _

_17:00_

_É, ela não virá. Ahh, eu fiquei tão ansioso pra nada. Ela poderia ter ligado para minha casa e avisado que não viria, não podia?_

_Levantei-me do banco onde havia ficado sentado durante todo aquele tempo, e ia começar a andar em direção a saída, quando então eu ouvi._

_-SABAKU! SABAKU! ESPERA! – Era ela. Ela veio. Ela REALMENTE veio. E estava simplesmente linda, usando um vestido vermelho um pouco justo no busto e na cintura e solto no resto, ele ia até seus joelhos e tinha alças grossas. Tinha uma sandália rasteira no pé, um colar enorme de pequenas contas pretas. Seu cabelo estava preso numa trança frouxa e estava jogado em cima de um dos ombros. Como havia dito, linda. –Ainda bem que você ainda está aqui. Fiquei to tanto medo de que já tivesse ido embora._

_-Mas... Onde você estava esse tempo todo? – perguntei hesitante. Não queria que ela percebesse que eu estava quase morrendo de tanto me preocupar pensando que ela não viria._

_-Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. Eu estava saindo de casa, quando minha vizinha me pediu para tentar salvar a gatinha dela que havia ficado presa em cima de uma arvore. Eu quase cheguei a cair, mas consegui me segurar tempo. _

_-Entendo, mas.._

_-Espera, ainda tem mais._

_-"Mais?"_

_-Quando eu sai do metrô um grupo de delinqüentes me seguiu, e tentaram me raptar, mas eu consegui fugir._

_-Como?_

_-Ahh, os meninos me ensinaram há muito tempo atrás a como me defender._

_-Quantos deles havia?_

_-Uns... 6?Não tenho muita certeza, podiam ter sido 50, eu não teria ligado, porque estava mais preocupada com o horário. Continuando..._

_-"Ainda tem mais?"_

_-Quando consegui escapar, sair correndo porque já estava atrasada, e bem, não prestei muita atenção por onde estava indo, por isso quase fui atropelada por uma Mercedes Benz, depois por uma moto, e então por um ônibus. O motorista se sentiu muito culpada por quase ter tirado a minha vida, por isso me deu uma carona até aqui. E. AQUI ESTOU!_

_-"Por acaso eu sou algum tipo de vidente, e não sabia?"_

_-Sinto muito mesmo por ter me atrasado. _

_-Está tudo bem, o importante é que você conseguiu chegar sã e salva. "Surpreendentemente"_

_-Espero que não tenhamos perdido o filme por minha culpa. _

_-Não não, você chegou bem a tempo._

_-Então vamos entrar?- Ela pôs o braço em volta do meu, e assim começamos a andar em direção a enorme fila, que já começava a se mexer. Acabávamos de nos sentar, quando me lembrei de uma coisa que não poderia faltar._

_- Você quer alguma coisa para comer?_

_-Não não, estou bem ass. - E então um barulho estranho saiu da barriga dela._

_-Tem certeza? – disse levantando uma das sombracelhas._

_-Ahn, talvez uma barrinha de chocolate? – pediu encabulada._

_-Está bem. _

_Quando ela me viu voltando, seus olhos parecem ter se dilatado e já pareciam estar comendo toda a comida que se encontrava em meus braços: uma super hiper mega gigante pipoca, 2 copos de refrigerante, 4 barras de chocolate, e um saco enorme cheio daquelas besteiras, como minhocas, babananinhas, dentaduras, amoras, marshmallows, enfim, tudo que nós tínhamos direito. _

_-Oh... Meu...Deus! Por que você comprou tudo isso? Eu apenas pedi uma barrinha pequenininha de chocolate. –Mesmo enquanto falava, seus olhos não desgrudavam do que eu tinha em meus braços._

_-Quem disse que isso tudo é para você? Comprei para mim, agora... Se você for boazinha, eu posso até pensar em lhe dar um pouquinho. _

_-Obrigada! – Deu um beijo na minha bochecha, e pegou mais da metade que havia em minhas mãos, deixando-me apenas com uma barra de chocolate e o refrigerante._

_-HEI! Eu disse um pouquinho, não 90 por cento. _

_-Deixa de ser egoísta, Sabaku. – disse fazendo beicinho._

_-Argh, pode ficar, mais pelo menos divida a pipoca comigo, não tem como você ser capaz de comer tudo isso sozinha._

_-..._

_-Sempai! – olhei para ela chocado. Tinha?_

_-Estou apenas brincando. Agora, sente que o filme já vai começar. – disse tentando segurar o riso._

_Durante o filme, aconteceram todas aquelas situações clichês de filmes água com açúcar e historinhas românticas. Nossas mãos se tocaram quando fomos pegar um pouco de pipoca. Ela agarrou meu braço quando houve uma daquelas cenas que dão sustos. E a melhor de todas essas cenas, foi quando ela pôs os meus braços em volta dos ombros dela por estar com frio. _

_-Não vai por aí! Você vai morrer se entrar aí! SUA IDIOTA! EU DISSE PARA NÃO ENTRAR! Argh, não quero nem ver. _

_-Ela não vai morrer agora._

_-Como você pode saber? Esse filme estreou hoje. Por acaso, você o assistiu pela internet já? – perguntou curiosa._

_-Nem nem, é que eu apenas sei que a ultima a morrer será sempre a loira de peitos grandes e camisa molhada. _

_-Oh, agora que você comentou, acho que você tem razão mesmo._

_-Eu sei._

_-Arrogante. – resmungou. Ela acabou de me chamar de... ARROGANTE?_

_-O que disse?_

_-Eu? Nem abri a boca._

_-Mas eu ouvi você resmungando aí._

_-Não era nada. Agora, por que não voltamos a prestar atenção ao filme, ham?_

_-Não até você admitir que me chamou de algo._

_-Já disse que não foi nada._

_-Eu sei que foi. Você me chamou de arrogante, NÃO FOI?_

_-SE JÁ SABIA PRA QUÊ FICOU PERGUNTANDO?_

_-Anham. – alguém fez um som de como estivesse limpando a garganta ao nosso lado. Mas eu não queria nem saber. Como ela ousava me chamar de arrogante? –ANHAM!_

_-QUE É? – nós dois gritamos ao mesmo tempo, virando nossos rostos na direção do som, que aparentemente estava vindo de um dos funcionários do cinema. E só então percebemos que todos da sala do cinema nos observavam com expressões nem um pouco carinhosas. _

_-Vocês dois... JÁ PRA FORA! -BAM! Ele nos enxotou da sala. Viramos o rosto um na direção do outro ainda com carrancas, mas então do nada, começamos a rir. _

_Rir. Quanto tempo fazia que eu não ria dessa maneira? Quanto tempo faz que eu não senti vontade de rir? Quanto tempo? Parece que em algum momento da minha vida, eu o parei de fazer. Simplesmente parei. O que aconteceu comigo? O que?_

_Percebi a certo ponto, que eu era o único ainda rindo. E percebi que ela estava me observando com aqueles olhos. Ela estava me olhando de uma maneira diferente. E estranha._

_-Sabia que... Quando você sorri, você parece ter 6 anos de idade?Muito fofo. – _

_-EEH? - Corei das pontas dos meus cabelos até os pés. _(E era isso. O que eu não queria que vocês vissem. Morro de vergonha só de lembrar o quão vermelho eu havia ficado. Mas saibam, que eu não sou assim, ouviram? OUVIRAM?)

_-Oh, você ficou todo vermelho. Desculpa. – e se aproximando mais de mim, levantou uma das mãos e com ela tirou um pedaço de cabelos que ficava caindo em meus olhos. – Assim esta melhor. Já que fomos expulsos, o que acha de irmos jogar alguma coisa no centro de jogos daqui? _

-_ Ok. – Eu realmente não era capaz de dizer mais nada. Sabe quando você tentar aparentar ser algo, mas nos momentos cruciais com pessoas com as quais você gostaria que vissem aquele seu outro lado, você acaba... Escorregando?Deixando a mascara cair? Enfim, não gosto de ter minha mascara caindo. Mas parece que toda que chega a 5 metros de distancia dela, não consegui continuar segurando-a presa a meu ser. Tapando-me. Tapando meu verdadeiro eu. Esse "eu" que se envergonha fácil. Esse "eu" que rir feito uma criança. Esse "eu" que cora por culpa de besteira. Um "eu" que parece gostar de aparecer quando ela se aproxima._

_Pensamentos estranhos e profundos demais para tê-los no meio de um encontro. É melhor eu voltar a prestar atenção as coisas que estão a minha volta, se não ela pode pensar que eu não estou nem aí pra ela. _

_E assim fomos jogar. Jogamos corrida, a qual eu ganhei, obviamente. Também competimos para ver quem era melhor matador de zumbis sangrentos, o que acabou dando empate. (Aparentemente, nosso desejo por sangue é o mesmo? Isso não saiu do jeito que eu queria que tivesse saído.) E depois para ver quem tinha o murro mais forte._

_-Pronto? _

_-Uhum. – Já estava com a luva na mão direita, em posição, e preparada para atacar. _

_-Vai!_

_POW! __YOU MADE 125 POINTS! CONGRATLATIONS!__(_**tradução: Você fez 125 pontos! Parabéns!)**

-Minha vez agora.

-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

-Tenho, por quê?

-Você pode acabar quebrando uma unha e... EI! ISSO DOEU! – ela havia jogado a bolsa dela na minha cara. Com muita força.

_-Era para doer mesmo. Agora não me atrapalha. _

_-Tá, ta. Preparada?_

_-Anham. _

_-Muito bem... VAI! _

_POW! _YOU MADE 200 POINTS! CONGRATLATIONS_! (__**tradução: Você fez 200 pontos! Parabéns!)**_

_Como assim ela fez 200 pontos?Como ela pode ser tão forte? Olhei de esguelha para ela que tirava as luvas calmamente. Ela é tão pequena e delicada, como é possível? Se bem que ela derrotou mais de 6 caras ao mesmo tempo hoje. Certas coisas a natureza não é capaz de explicar._

_-Aonde você gostaria de ir agora? _

_-Hum, não sei. Para onde VOCÊ gostaria de ir agora? – ela rebateu._

_-No caminho pra cá, notei que tem um praça, gostaria de dar uma volta? _

_-Claro. _

_-Tão bonita._

_-Uhum. – concordei enquanto observava melhor meus arredores. A praça em si, era bastante pequena se comparada com as varias outras que havia espalhadas pela cidade. Mas mesmo assim, ela tinha várias árvores, algumas tão grandes, que eu imagino já terem suas centenas de anos. Havia bancos de cimento espalhados e em seu centro havia uma fonte iluminada, que ainda não estava em funcionamento, talvez estivesse quebrada. Alguns postes já haviam sido acesos, pois já havia escurecido. No fim, achei a pequena praça um lugar bastante tranqüilo e romântico. Exatamente o que eu queria para poder passar um tempo a sós com ela. Tecnicamente a sós, já que havia uma velha senhora que estava vendendo pasteis numa das extremidades. _

_Tive a idéia de ir comprar pastel para nós, afinal, tirando aquelas besteiras que havíamos comido, não havíamos ingerido mais nada. Perguntei a ela se ela gostaria de um também, e após ela dizer que sim, pedi que fosse se sentar em algum lugar enquanto eu ia lá comprar os pasteis. _

_Quando havia acabado de comprar, a procurei para saber onde ela havia se sentado, e a avistei sentada na fonte (ELA NÃO TAVA DENTRO DELA, OKAY? Como ela se encontrava desligada, as bordas serviam como um tipo banco também.). Encaminhei-me então em direção a ela. Quando me aproximei mais, vi que ela estava com as mãos para trás apoiando-a e seu rosto virado para o céu sendo banhado pela lua cheia. _

_Com a luz da lua refletindo em seus olhos, acabaram dando a eles um toque de prata. De mistério. Olhos que simplesmente enfeitiçavam você. Atraiam você. E para ser sincero (O QUE EU SEMPRE SOU!), eu estava enfeitiçado, atraído, todo e completamente apaixonado por __**ela**__. _

_É claro que eu não poderia dizer isso a ela nesse exato momento. Ela provavelmente, não, não, com certeza ela me acharia um completo maluco. Até eu acho que estou endoidando por ter me apaixonado tão rapidamente. _

_-Aqui está._

_-Oh, obrigada. – Sentei-me ao seu lado, e ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som das buzinas da rua do lado, da sensação do vento batendo em nossos rostos. Sei que num encontro, você não deveria passar tanto tempo em silencio. Principalmente se você quer, e muito, conhecer melhor a pessoa com a qual esta saindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, prevalece o fato que eu não sou bom com palavras. Não sou bom com pessoas em geral, para ser mais especifico. Mas outra razão do porque eu não conseguir iniciar uma conversa, é que sempre que ela me olha, eu pareço não ser mais capaz de raciocinar, logo não conseguindo ter uma conversar inteligente o bastante com ela._

_-Sabaku-kun?_

_-Hmm?_

_-Você me acha feia?_

_-O quê? – surpreso, virei meu rosto em direção a ela. – Claro que não acho, por que esta perguntando uma coisa dessas?_

_-Bem, desde que nos sentamos aqui, você não olhou para mim nem ao menos uma vez. _

_-Não é nada disso. É que eu..._

_-Então você me acha chata?_

_-Não, claro que não. Se achasse, não a teria chamado para sair, teria?_

_-Eu sei disso, mas então por que não fala comigo? _

_-É que eu estou um pouco... hã..._

_-Envergonhado?_

_-Bem... Sim e..._

_-Mas por quê? Somos apenas amigos, não é?-OI! COMO ASSIM 'APENAS AMIGOS'?_

_-Amigos? – NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! ELA NÃO PODE ESTAR PENSANDO QUE ISSO NÃO É UM ENCONTRO... OU SERÁ QUE PODE? Não deu pra ela perceber pela maneira que eu a chamei pra sair? Não deu pra ela perceber que eu a vejo mais do que 'apenas uma amiga' pela maneira que a olho? Não deu pra perceber que gosto dela simplesmente pelo fato que a seu lado não consigo pensar direito?_

_-É o que somos, não? – É não deu. COMO ELA PODE SER TAO DENSA MEU DEUS? ELA É CEGA? SURDA? NÃO É CAPAZ DE JUNTAR GAARA+SAKURA E SABER QUE O RESULTADO É AMOR, PORRA? _

_-"QUE FRASE MAIS BREGA EU ACABEI DE FALAR AGORA! ARGH!"- Não dá pra agüentar mais. Eu tenho que acabar logo com essa timidez. Eu tenho que fazê-la abrir os olhos e me ver. Ver que eu mesmo sendo mais novo, eu sou um homem. E que a vejo mais do que uma simples amiga. Tenho que esquecer a possibilidade que ela pode me rejeitar. E apenas pensar na possibilidade dela dizer 'sim'. É só o que preciso. Não preciso de mais nada. – Não, não é. _

_-Então você não me vê como uma amiga? – perguntou magoada. _

_-Não. _

_-Oh, entendo. – sua franja cobriu seus olhos, e assim não pude saber o que ela estava pensando. Levei um susto quando ela se levantou de repente. –Bem, já que é assim, é melhor que eu me vá indo, né?- ESPERA! Espera! Por que ela ta indo embora? Eu ainda não me declarei. Ela não pode ir embora antes que eu tenha juntando toda a minha coragem. Espera só mais alguns minutinhos, por favor. Esp-_

_-... eraaa! – Sem querer, falei o que estava em minha mente. Mas aquilo a havia feito parar. O que não era uma coisa ruim. _

_-O que disse? – me olhou confusamente._

_-Eu disse... Espera!_

_-Esperar... Pelo quê?_

_-Voc-... Essa é nova. Se você quer dizer alguma coisa, então por que não abre a boca e diz de uma vez? – Grrr! Maldita mulher! Apressando-me desse jeito. QUEM ELA PENSA É, HEIN? Pergunta idiota. Ela é a dona dos meus pensamentos. Resposta mais idiota ainda. –Se vai ficar aí parado apenas me olhando, então eu já vou. Bye Bye. – AH NÃO VAI NÃO!_

_Puxei-a pelo braço. O que a fez dar de cara com meu peito. Sem problema, era esse o objetivo mesmo. Bem, quase. Ela olhou pra mim com surpresa e raiva. Mas não vi depois a maneira com a qual me olhou, pois havia levantado seu rosto em direção ao meu, e a beijado. Dessa vez, não havia hesitação. Não havia medo. Só existia a minha vontade de mostrar a ela que mais do que querer ela como amiga, eu a queria. _

_Queria que seus olhos mirassem apenas eu. Queria que sua boca pronunciasse apenas meu nome. Queria suas mãos tocassem somente a mim. Será que querer que ela gostasse de mim também era pedir demais? _

_Não a beijei com força, nem de maneira doce. Beijei-a como alguém deveria beijar a outra quando se quer dizer que a ama sem ter coragem. Espero esta sendo capaz de beijá-la da maneira certa, porque essa é minha única chance. Paraíso ou inferno. Amor ou ódio. Com ela ou sem ela. Sim ou não._

_Não consegui prolongar o beijo por muito mais tempo, e por isso tive que me afastar dela. Tenho medo de abrir meus olhos. Tenho medo de ser rejeitado. Tenho medo de..._

_Sentir uma coisa quente e macia tocar meus lábios, e logo depois um sussurro:_

_-Sim._

_E foi aí que eu descobri o que felicidade realmente é._

Bem, talvez não. Também não vamos exagerar. Não continuei relatando tudo que aconteceu depois do meu GRANDE momento, por que simplesmente não acho que seja apropriado para menores.

...

...

BRINCADERINHA! Não aconteceu nada demais após aquele beijo. Vocês hein? Eu mal me 'declaro' e vocês já querem que eu a gente vá brincar debaixo dos lençóis ou em cima deles. Tanto faz na verdade.

...

Anham. Voltando ao que estava querendo explicar. Após a resposta, eu finalmente abri meus olhos. E a vi sorrindo. Não era um sorriso qualquer. Era O sorriso. O MEU sorriso dela pra mim. Ninguém nunca havia sorrido pra mim daquela maneira antes, e acho que é por isso que por ficar pensando nele, é que ainda não consegui fechar os olhos e cair no mundo dos sonhos. Aonde, provavelmente sonharei com ela.

Pensando melhor. Até que dormir não parece tão ruim assim.

Boa noite!

**O QUE ACHARAM? Muito nhé-nhé? SUPER HIPER MEGA CLICHÊ? É também achei. Mas esse meio que era o objetivo. Mesmo sendo assim, espero que tenham gostado. **

**Se não... É só mandar review me xingando. Não ficarei com raiva. Seja sinceros.**

**Gostaria de dar um aviso:**

'**Strangers' TERÁ um epilogo. Não continuação. Nem one-shot. O epilogo será postado na própria fic. Por isso fiquem atentos. Ele já esta 70 por cento completo, okay?**

**Não me abandonem. E deixem review. Por que se não eu fico triste, e já sabem o que acontece quando eu fico triste:**

**Não escrevo, logo, não há capitulo novo.**

**Se não há capitulo novo, não há Gaara.**

**Logo, o que resta é o inferno.**

**Sem pressão.**

**AMO VOCES DO FUNDO DO MEU HIPOTALAMO!**

**(Se não sabem o que é um hipotálamo, vai lá no titio Google que ele te ensina!)**

**Beijaaaam!**

**Mk-chan160**

**PS: Acabei de assistir um anime shoujo muiiiito bom. Ele se chama Lovely Complex. Se você ta precisando rir, baixe ele que vale a pena.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oláa!**

**Vocês sabiam que eu não tinha a mínima noção que já se passaram dois anos desde a ultima vez que eu postei essa fic? Serio! Tava relendo as reviews, quando vi alguém dizendo que eu não postava desde 2008 o.o Eu fiquei completamente chocada, e envergonhada de mim mesma. Me desculpe, ano passado foi meu terceiro ano. Um muito complicado, e esse ano não foi melhor. **

**Mas se serve de consolo eu tento escrever esse capitulo a meses, acho que desde 2008 ˆˆ'**

**Sem mais delongas,**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Just Human**

Dormir. Dormi. Ainda estou dormindo. Adoro dormir. É a melhor coisa que existe. Você não deve nada a ninguém. Foge de toda essa desgraça daqui de fora. Tem as coisas que sempre quis. Relembra as pessoas que sempre amou, mas que já não estão mais aqui, nessa desgraça. E para as pessoas que não dormem bem durante a semana, os finais de semana são uma benção. Durmo até parecer que entrei em coma. E se tem uma coisa que eu odeio mesmo, é quando eu posso dormir até quando eu quiser, e alguém me acorda. Exceto semana passada. Daquela vez, acordar foi melhor do que dormir. Ficar acordado, melhor do que sonhar. E no começo eu até pensei que ainda estava sonhando.

Hum, acho que vocês não estão entendendo muito bem. Eu sei que posso ser confuso às vezes. É o que sou, confuso. Nem eu me entendo. Não pense que você é burro por não me entender. Você é apenas uma pessoa normal. Por isso para que todos consigam entender o que estava descrevendo antes, contarei como tudo aconteceu.

_Hoje é sábado, o primeiro dia da minha hibernação. Conseguia ouvir as vozes altas de meus irmãos falando com várias pessoas, vozes que eu sabia que conhecia, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde. Tenho uma memória seletiva, só lembro-me de coisas inúteis, como na primeira vez que comi sorvete. Lembro do sabor, da forma como eu lambia a minha boca em procura de algum vestígio dele ali, lembro até do relógio que eu estava usando, mas não lembro nem com quem ou aonde aquilo aconteceu. _

_Voltando as vozes estranhas-conhecidas. Continuavam soando lá embaixo, e de vez em quando escutava gritos, seus significados desconhecido para mim ainda. Bem, quem se importa. O melhor que tenho a fazer é voltar a dormir. Boa noite a todos. _

_-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

_-Ei... Acorda. – Alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido. Suave e calma sua voz era. Feminina. Uma garota. Era uma voz tão reconfortante. Devo estar sonhando. _

_-Não quero acordar. - Abracei a dona da voz e a puxei para mim._

– _Woof. – Ah como era macio e quente. Que sonho maravilhoso. Hum. – Ei...Não acha que já ta na hora de me soltar? – Já não mais sussurrava. E eu começava a reconhecer aquela voz. Mas ainda não conseguia dar um nome._

_-Não quero. – e apertei-a mais contra mim e afundei meu nariz no que eu imagino ser seu pescoço. Hum, ela cheira bem. Ela tem o cheiro da...-...Sakura. – sussurrei sorrindo. Quem dera ela fosse a Sakura. _

_-Oh, então se acha com o direito de ter sonhos pervertidos comigo já, é? – O que? Vagando ainda entre a realidade e o sonho, tentei abrir meus olhos. Mas minhas pálpebras pareciam estar coladas. Senti algo quente e macio tocar minha boca. Gostoso. Quando minha boca voltou a ficar sozinha, inclinei o rosto para frente em busca ainda do sabor daquela boca, e quando não encontrei, abri os olhos, irritado. E acabei dando de cara com divertidos olhos verde escuros. Meu rosto estava a centímetros do dela. Sakura. – Resolveu acordar então? – O QUE?_

_-Ahhhh! – assustado, a soltei e me afastei o mais rápido possível, o que acabou ocasionando em eu caindo da cama. Definitivamente acordado agora._

_-Nunca vi ninguém acordar tão engraçado feito você. – comentou rindo com o rosto apoiado numa das mãos, olhando para mim de cima da cama. _

_-O que voce esta fazendo aí?A-aqui...? – No meu quarto, queria complementar, mas preferi não o fazer. _

_-Ora, te acordando. _

_-Mas p-por que?_

_-Bem, Temari nos chamou para praia. E quando perguntei por você, ela disse que estava dormindo, e que é impossível te acordar durante os finais de semana. – e um sorriso estranho se formou em seu rosto. – E como eu adoro desafios...Resolvi vir aqui tentar. – era um sorriso felino se querem saber. – E não é que eu consegui o impossível? – como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, ela levantou da cama, e ficando de joelhos na minha frente, o que a fez parecer mais alta do que eu, já que estava sentado. Ela puxou meu rosto lentamente, e me beijou mais lentamente ainda. E então sussurrou: - Boa dia, Sabaku-kun. – Bom dia com certeza!_

Os pontos altos de minha ida a praia:

Vi Sakura de biquíni.

Vi Sakura de biquíni.

Quase vi a Sakura sem biquíni.

Explicações a seguir:

_Já contei que não sou um grande fã de praias? Toda aquela areia grudando em você, entrando em lugares que você nem sabia que existiam. A raiva de ver tanta gente em um lugar só, e ver eles nem ai ao jogarem lixo no chão. Um bando de idiotas, se querem saber. Por que afinal, me digam qual é a dificuldade de jogar o que você já não mais precisa numa lata de lixo ou em um saco por enquanto, ao invés de jogar tudo no chão ou no mar? Repugnante. E isso me deixa com raiva, mas pra mim a pior parte de ir para praia é o sol. Aquela bola de fogo irritante que emana calor e que lhe cega com sua luz incessante. Sempre gostei mais de chuva, mas acho que já comentei isso aqui. Esta bem, agora vocês se perguntam: Se eu odeio tudo que uma praia tem para oferecer, porque eu vim então? A resposta é clara, simples até. Sakura me pediu para vim, e após algumas objeções muito fracas de minha parte (afinal, eu queria estar com ela), eu aceitei com uma falsa cara de desagrado. (Eu ia passar o dia inteiro ao lado da garota que eu gosto, como isso pode ser uma coisa ruim ?) E é claro, eu vou poder ver a Sakura de biquíni. (não reparem na baba.)_

_Continuando com a história. Devo dizer que até não é tão ruim assim, sentar em cima de uma toalha debaixo da sombra e ficar conversando ou simplesmente ouvindo as pessoas a minha volta, meus amigos eles eram talvez, ainda cedo pra dizer. Comentários voavam sobre biquínis que passavam a nossa frente, sorrisos de surfistas(esses totalmente vindo das meninas), e é claro, reclamações do quão quente estava. _

_-Acho que vou derreter.- sussurrei pra mim mesmo._

_-Quer um pedaço do meu picolé? – __**Ela**__ perguntou._

_-Não, obrigado. _

_-Ta então. - E voltou a lamber o seu picolé distraidamente. uma cena um tanto quanto erótica se você tem muitos hormônios rolando soltos pelo seus organismo. Um exemplo bem próximo até, EU. Feche os olhos. Feche os olhos. "Não consigo. Não consigo. Não consigo. Não consigo." Pensava. Gritava em pensamento na verdade. Ta bom então, se você não consegue fechar os olhos, se afasta. "Se afasta. Se afasta. Se afasta. SE AFASSSTA!"_

_-Acho que vou dar uma mergulho. - Disse me levantando já, sem esperar por resposta ou reações, as quais realmente não me importavam no momento. _

_Estava a poucos passos da mar. da minha salvação. da minha escapat--_

_-Te peguei! - _

_--SPLASH!_

_O que aconteceu: _

_Gaara(isso é, o idiota) dava o primeiro passo na água, sem prestar atenção ao barulho a sua volta. _

_Sakura(isso é, a culpada) se jogou em cima dele, Gaara._

_Conclusão, ele quase morreu afogado. Mas ei, pelo menos ele ia morrer feliz, não é?_

_Ele...Argh, cansei de falar em terceira pessoa. De qualquer forma, a realidade foi que eu realmente não quase-me-afoguei, porque a água não chegava nem aos meus joelhos. Claro, eu os machuquei quando cai, por culpa dela, mas ei, amor machuca, não é? E irrita também, quando a culpada por você não conseguir se levantar, e por ter caído também, não para de rir, da sua cara, e pior!, estando sentada em cima de você. Ei espera, talvez essa seja a parte boa da sua situação, mas sei lá, né?_

_E então após varias tentativas dela conseguir parar de rir e recuperar o fôlego, ela saiu de cima de mim, e eu finalmente consegui levantar. Com grande esforço é verdade, afinal meus joelhos estavam me matando no momento. _

_-Você ainda me mata um dia. - disse enquanto tossia a água salgada que havia entrado na minha boca quando tentei xinga-la enquanto ainda estava com a boca enterrada na rasa água. _

_-Oh, desculpa. Mas você levantou do nada, nem perguntou se eu queria ir com você. E o seu grito quando eu me joguei em cima de você foi hilário. D-desculpa. - disse tentando controlar o riso que se acumulava em sua garganta com a volta da memória de momentos atras._

_-Dá pra parar de rir por um momento? - e quando ela não parou, me irritei mais ainda, afundei. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, porque por mais que eu goste do som do riso dela, eu continuo odiando o fato de eu ser a razão de tão risada. _

_Estava de olhos fechados debaixo d'água, apenas pensando de braços cruzados. Eu conseguia segurar a minha respiração por bastante tempo, nada além do normal, mas o bastante para me acalmar. Então veio como uma surpresa quando senti braços envolverem meu pescoço e lábios cobrirem o meu. Abri os olhos surpreso, e não pude deixar de sorrir contra a boca dela, enquanto meus braços a envolviam e a traziam para mais perto de mim. Querendo aprofundar mais o beijo, nos levei para a superfície, onde separando nossas bocas por um segundo para recuperar o fôlego, olhei em seus olhos, seus hipnotizantes olhos, meio fechados, meio abertos que estavam grudados nos meus, então tendo juntado oxigênio o bastante, voltei a beija-la. _

_Agora com uma das mãos em seu rosto, colocando seu cabelo, que estava no caminho, atras de sua orelha, sentindo a maciez deles, do suave toque que eram em meus dedos, por isso, deixei minha mão lá. Segurando-a num só lugar, aproveitando cada momento. Sentindo seu gosto, no momento meio salgado, mas delicioso ainda. Minha língua acariciava a dela, lenta, lentamente, como se tivesse preguiça, mas querendo sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo molhado, grudado ao meu, como se fossemos um. Como se fosse, mas ainda não era._

_Separei nossas bocas então, mas não queria afasta-la de mim, ainda não. Por isso descansei minha testa contra a dela, sentindo o ar salgado preencher minhas narinas, e não só o cheiro do mar veio, quando no fim, como uma lembrança, uma pitada de Sakura também veio. Querendo por vê-la, abri os olhos, encontrando os dela, sorrindo. Sussurrando contra minha boca então disse: _

_-Perdoada? - Por um momento fiquei confuso sobre o que ela estava falando, mas então relembrando da raiva e irritação de antes, abaixei mais a cabeça fazendo a ponta nossos narizes se tocarem, eu respondi._

_-Deveria?_

_-Claro que sim. Afinal, eu só lhe derrubei por queria ficar com você. Só isso. - disse ainda sorrindo, mas suas bochechas estavam vermelhas agora, e seus olhos não encontravam mais os meus agora. "Ela queria...Queria ficar comigo. Comigo!" Não pude de sorrir. Pousando meus lábio no dela, nada profundo, apenas carinho. Apenas amor. Minha boca quando não a tocava, como asas de borboletas. E disse então não querendo mais ficar sem seus olhos nos meus. _

_-Eu quero ficar com você também. "...Para sempre." _

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

_É claro que nossa pequena cena no mar não passou despercebida pelos amigos dela e meus irmãos. Fazendo-me alvo de olhares dos mais confusos, aos mais violentos. Sabia que minha vida estava em perigo então, mas não me importava muito no momento afinal, ela ainda segurava minha mão mesmo após termos no sentado. Eu ia ter morte feliz, dolorosa, mais feliz. _

_Não sei por qual razão, mas ninguém disse nada. Nenhum comentário, nem para nos embaraçar, nada! Aquilo era estranho, mas resolvi aproveitar enquanto ainda podia. Vários tópicos depois, silêncios estranhos, e suspiros de resignação de outros, resolvemos participar em uma partida de vôlei. Tobi pulava de excitado gritando com os braços pra cima 'VÔLEI! VÔLEI! VÔLEI!', Sasori disse que não estava afim, e continuou deitado debaixo da sombra, eu teria feito o mesmo não estive sido arrastando para a ja armada rede a alguns metros de nosso guarda-sol pela Sakura. Nos dividimos em times: Eu, Sakura, Itachi e Tobi(o outro time começou escolhendo primeiro.) e o outro com Temari, Kankurou, Deidara e Kisame. Após o decimo ponto o jogo começou a esquentar. O ar de competitividade estava no ar, com xingamentos e gritos aumentando a cada minutos nos dois lados da rede. Estavámos no quinto set, por assim dizer, empatados então, Sakura ia sacar no qual poderia ser o ultimo saque do jogo. Com nós como vencedores, se tivermos sorte. Todos encontravam-se tensos, esperando, esperando. Bola no ar, todos suados e vermelhos, davam tudo de si._

_-Deixa! - e como em camera lenta eu vi o nó no pescoço do biquíni dela se soltar. Meus olhos nunca esbugalharam-se tanto. E nunca tive tanta vontade de ser capaz de não precisar piscar. Todos nós, os dois times, saímos correndo em direção a ela para impedir que ele caísse e nós acabássemos tendo um show de topless na praia. Um pisou no pé do outro, cotoveladas, e até puxões de cabelos sem querer ocorreram para que pudéssemos salva-la. A cena final de toda essa confusão foi sete pessoas segurando um fiosinho de tecido enquanto Sakura olhava para nós como se fossemos os seres mais estranhos desse planeta. Em pouco tempo o quase topless virou assunto para piadas e provocações, o que levou a risadas e alguns ferimentos da parte dos meninos. A vitória esquecida._

_E assim foi nosso dia, mas logo o banho de sol tornou-se banho de lua. A lua servia como uma bela substituta para o sol, o problema era que ela não era o suficiente na área da iluminação. Por isso se foi feito uma fogueira. E foi-se formado uma roda em sua volta, com Sakura e Itachi tocando violão e cantando. E o melhor era que eles erravam as letras das musicas ou até desafinavam, e de vez em quando mudavam completamente o ritmo, transformando rock pesado em country, pop em opera. Eles também paravam de tocar do nada, e começavam outra musica completamente diferente, ou nem chegavam a parar, simplesmente emendavam uma na outra. _

_Entretanto, o que eu mais gostei foi o fato de nenhum naquele estranho grupo parecer não fazer parte dele. Por mais que alguns se encontrassem em pé, outros sentados na areia ou num tronco o qual haviam arrastado para lá. Alguns conversavam, outros observavam as estrelas, e uns poucos prestavam atenção na dupla que tocava. Eu, é claro, como sempre, o que chega até cansar a quem ouve, só tinha olhos para ela. A maneira que sua voz soava, errando notas ou rindo quando deveria estar cantado. Dando uma parada, os dois colocaram os violões de lado, Itachi foi sentar do lado da minha irmã, e ela veio em minha direção. _

_-Vamos dar uma volta? - disse esticando a mão para mim. Quem era eu para recusar certo? _

_Pegando em sua mão então, fomos andando para mais perto do mar. Longe do baralho, dos olhares, ficando mais próximos das ondas, iluminados apenas pela lua sozinha no céu. Sem nuvens e estrelas, sozinha, me fez lembrar de um mais novo eu. Sozinho balançando em um balanço a noite. Onde a solidão era a única coisa que eu conhecia. A única coisa que eu sentia. _

_Fui tirado de meu melancólico transe quando ela apertou minha mão, chamando minha atenção de volta para ela, como se ela sentisse o que eu estava sentido então. Como se ela soubesse o que eu passei, mas ela não sabia. Isso fazia seus olhos muito mais atraentes quando ela me olhava daquela maneira. Doce, mas sem pena, apenas aceitação. _

_Queria dizer então que eu a amava. As palavras a ponta da minha língua, a boca até aberta, mas o som, o som não saia. _

_-Gaara...- era a primeira vez que ela chamava meu nome sem honoríficos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E não pude deixar de sentir bolhas de felicidade preencherem-me._

_-Sakura...- Tentei chamar seu nome. Não sempai, nem haruno-sempai, nada, apenas seu nome. _

_-O que lhe dá o direito de me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, hã? - fiquei envergonhado então, e tentei soltar sua mão, mas ela não deixou. Segurando-a com as suas duas mãos, ela me puxou um pouco para baixo, para que eu a olha-se nos olhos meio prateados por conta da luz da lua em cima de nós. -Vamos. Me dê uma razão para deixar você me chamar assim. Vamos. - Entendendo então o que ela queria dizer. Virei-me em sua direção, ficando frente a frente a ela. E peguei suas duas mãos nas minhas. Abaixei o rosto, deixando míseros centímetros impedindo que nos tocássemos. E falando baixo para que apenas ela pudesse me ouvir, eu disse, ao menos tentei._

_-Você gostaria...- droga, cadê a coragem quando se precisa dela? "VOCÊ É UM HOMEM OU É UM TANUKI, GAARA?" _

_-Sim..? - Eu não fazia a menor idéia o que eu era, mas independente do que, quem ou o que quer que fosse minha existência, eu a queria. Ao meu lado. Pra mim. Sempre. Sempre. Minha._

_-Você gostaria...Gostaria de ser minha...?- percebendo que eu realmente queria acabar a frase ali, e não querendo assusta-la com esses desejos egoístas, completei. - ...Namorada?_

_-Você é meio lento, muito serio, e completamente perdido, mas eu não posso deixar de querer você pra mim também. - ela sorriu então, e eu sabia que ela sabia o que eu havia pensando. Suspirando aliviado encostei minha testa na dela. Nós dois fechamos nossos olhos então. A noite nos envolvendo, e se você olhasse para o chão, veria que não havia duas, mas apenas uma sombra feita pela lua. _

Foi isso. Apenas isso. Tá não foi apenas. Foi tudo, e muito mais, muito muito mais. Sinto que vou me afogar nessa felicidade que só o amor consegue nos fazer sentir. E sei que não me preocupo nem um pouco se isso realmente acontecer. Nem um pouco mesmo.

Não consigo para de pensar. E as vezes parece que essa é a única coisa que eu não sou capaz de fazer. É claro que apenas sou incapaz de tal quando os pensamentos não são sobre_** ela. **_

Haruno Sakura

estranha aposentada

recente amor da minha vida

atual namorada

do ilustríssimo, maravilhoso e excelentíssimo Sabaku no Gaara!

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

**Muitas emoções nesse capitulo né? Espero que tenha conseguido me redimir com vocês, mas se não, é só me avisar, que eu deleto tudo, e tento escrever tudo de novo até vocês estarem satisfeitos, ok?**

**E só pra constar, esse não foi o ultimo capitulo, tá? Ainda haverá mais Just Human pela frente. **

**Saibam que morri de saudade de todos, e de escrever essa fic também, ela é uma das minhas favoritas. Tanto é, que vivo relendo ela, sou simplesmente apaixonada pelo Gaara, mesmo um tão diferente feito esse que eu criei aqui.**

**Espero mesmo que eu consiga escrever o próximo capitulo mais rapidamente, mas não farei promessas, pois não quero decepciona-los caso aconteça alguma coisa, e eu não consiga atualizar logo.**

**Mas prometo que não vou desistir dessa fic, e que você ainda terão uma final feliz para poder rir, chorar e se apaixonar mais e mais pelo nosso querido e adorado Gaara.**

**Deixem reviews para eu saber o que voces acharam, ok? to meio nervosa ˆˆ**

**Beijo a todos**

**Uma muito envergonhada,**

**Mk-chan160**


	7. nota da autora

Nota da Autora

Olá, pessoal! Estou deixando esta nota aqui, porque eu tenho muito que perguntar uma coisa, o que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo atrás, mas não tive muita coragem. Então aí vai:

Vocˆs não gostaram do cap6, não é?

Eu estou perguntando porque apesar de a história ter sido bastante visitada, eu não recebi nenhuma review. Nenhuma mesmo. O que me preocupou bastante, pois eu ja havia recebido poucas reviews antes (eu entendo ate as razões, já que demoro tanto a postar), mas eu nunca cheguei a não receber nenhuma. Pode parecer uma questão de orgulho ou ego, chamem o que quiserem, mas a verdade é que esta não é a verdade.

Eu me preocupei porque na minha cabeça é como se vocês não tiverem gostado do ultimo capitulo postado, e se isso for o que realmente aconteceu, me avisem, me mandem e-mails, mensagens pelo próprio site mesmo, mas nao fiquem em silencio, ok?

Sei que esta nota deve estar parecendo bem idiota, meio ridicula, e completamente infantil, mas eu senti a necessidade de escrevê-la.

Se você tiver lido isso, por favor me dê algum tipo de resposta, por favor?

Beijos!

Mk-chan160


End file.
